A Spartan Among Shinobi Trailer
by UNIVERSAL MASTER
Summary: The Master chief's life had ended at the destruction of the Infinity due to a traitor on board... he awakens in a new world with warriors known as "Shinobi"and being claimed as the "Pillar of prophesy" by a god. Now it falls under John-117's choices, will he ensure the prophesy in this new world safety and finally gain his sense of humanity... Or will he abandon it to a grim fate?


**AUTHORS NOTE: All I have to say is that I've read fanfiction for six years now and decided to start by showing a trailer for a story I'm working on. This story is heavily inspired by Freedom Guard and his stories of Master chief's character development, his looks, and overall determined will. It's also dedicated to Kenchi618 for making unique crossovers and having every character modeled to carefully to capture the personalities like the canon characters. I have to say this story is an inspiration to their hard work... Also there aren't any decent Halo and Naruto crossovers out there. It's all the same thing. Naruto has forerunner blood, he gets sent to the Haloverse, meaning everything is bland. However I've only read one story were John goes to the Narutoverse... It was good until the author stopped updating. **

**This is my first attempt at writing a story from my two favorite franchises, but you all have to remember this is a jumble of trailers, not the real story. The only thing keeping this story living is all of you. So positive feedback will be greatly accepted, constructive criticism is greatly needed since I'm new to this and I'm still learning the basics, and Flamers will be ignored and or deleted.**

**The story takes place many years before the cannon divulge later from there in the YES,I KNOW HOW OLD CHIEF IS! AND NO I WONT BE AGING HIM BACKWARDS!THAT IS UTTER BULLSHIT! ITS THE MOST OVERDONE TERM WITH OLD CHARACTER'S! THERE ARE NO AGING BACKWARDS! PERIOD! (Deep breath) **

**Furthermore John isn't going to be learning any Ninjutsu, the reason for this is because I don't want to make a cliché story where a character doesn't just gain powers from entering another universe. Also isn't it stated that once a child passes a certain age they couldn't mold chakra and do any ninjutsu, and last time I checked John was 42. So being it as it may, the only help John will get is his military training, Augmentations, fire arms, and the devils luck. So don't beg master chief to use Rasengan, Shadow clones, Byukugan, Sharingan, Rinnegan, wood release, affinities, substitution Jutsu, or anything Shinobi related.**

**Finally, I would like to point out that parts of the trailer will take yearly or monthly timeskips. Things will change drastically in the world of Naruto. For instance, key characters can be killed off, major event can be changed, and certain key characters won't be killed off like they were in the cannon. Because I believe in writing in how I would visualize it as, how everything could change by one small insignificant difference, not on how everyone has seen it as... Meaning, things will change. So you might classisfy this as an AU, but its still the same Konoha we all know and love.**

**Now on with the trailers...**

**BUUUUUUT! I'd like to dedicate a majority on the pairing ideas to the one... the only...**

**(drumroll, "Welcome to the Jungle begins to Play")**

**THE AMAZING! THE SPECTACULAR! THE SENSATIONAL! THE INCREDIBLE! THE UNSTOPPABLE!**

**Kenichi618!**

**(APPLAUSE, FIREWORKS)**

**He helped me when I needed insight on character's personality and main events. So without him a big section of the story would've never have been here without his help. I have to say I was skeptical at first on talking with him due to his big ego and what not, but he's a pretty chill guy. Also a big thanks to Freedom guard on ideas for battles, lemons, and people's overall skills inside the Story. So a big thanks to the two of the most talented writers I know.**

**(MORE APPLAUSE)**

**DISCLAIMER/ HALO BELONGS TO 343 INDUSTRIES WHICH BELONGS TO MICROSOFT THAT IS OWNED BY BILL GATES. NARUTO BELONGS TO KISHIMOTO MASASHI... I however own this computer... okay that was a lie, I don't own anything...**

**Trailer I**

_"You must not fight too often with one enemy, or you will teach him all your art of war."_

_-Napoleon Bonaparte_

The rain poured from the sky as clouds passed high above the ground below; a sickening crack of thunder rolled through the sky. It smacked against the grounds in the thousand, millions of raindrops and splashes for miles around. No one was in sight for miles considering the weather was freezing. There was the sight of mountains, hills, hard rock ground, and it was all covered in water due to the rain... but no a single soul..

Four souls however were present however...

In the middle of a disastrous scene were three people wearing light gray armor around their midsection, a metal headband with a leaf on it under a swirl on cloth around their foreheads, each of them had an individual pouch around their thigh, forearm guards and shoulder guards all made from metal. The rain rolled down each person who looked physically exhausted from a previous battle, the proof was the scrapes and bruises all over the shinobi.

The first shinobi was a tall slender man with raven black hair that reached toward his shoulders, yellow eyes that could've fooled someone for the eyes of a snake, purple lines from his eyes downward toward the bottom of his nose. This man's name was Orochimaru, a true genius in the field of shinobi arts who kept a dark secret within him. He had a look of exhaustion and was very close to passing out, but for a strange reason he was still standing giving a defiant stance toward the enemy.

The second shinobi was a tall yet bit more muscular man with very pointy hair that was chalk white, red lines that went down from his eyes toward his bottom jaw, tan skin,and a wart on the left side of his nose. This man's name was Jiraiya, the dead last orphan as a child, the Sage of mount Myoboku in his adult years... and self-proclaimed super pervert that ended with him being beaten within a hairline length to death. He was being held up by his comrade over the shoulder looking fatigued and covered in scratches. But he somehow managed to muster enough willpower to glare at their adversary.

The last of the group was a young and gorgeous woman who had blond hair, hazel eyes, and a very well endowed figure. Her name is Tsunade Senju,The slug princess of Hidden leaf ,the Granddaughter of the First Hokage, and worst gambler in History. She is however powerful enough to split the ground open with her finger if you make her mad enough. She was now supporting Jiraiya by the arm and was nearly holding herself up from chakra exhaustion. She held the least amount of injuries due to her vast knowledge of medical ninjutsu and was able to heal herself. But after periodic use, she was running low on chakra... there was no one else except the corpses of shinobi from Hidden leaf who had been eliminated by the battle...

Then there was him... Their adversary, opponent, enemy, or overall villain they had been sent to kill...

Hanzo of the Salamander... was a name that installed fear throughout the hearts of every Shinobi and Kunoichi in the Elemental Nation. Not only was he deadly by himself, but has complete control of the village Amegakure, has several if not hundreds of shinobi forces on his side, and a poisonous breath that can kill anyone who were unlucky enough to take a intake of it. But the worst part of it all, was this man is a one man army. His reports say he had never been beaten in battle, he leaves no survivors unless he deems them worthy, and so far in other records the only other survivor from Hanzo's wrath was The land of Iron's top Jounin, Mifune. He had not only survived, but was claimed a hero by Hanzo himself due to his intense respect for him in battle. Mifune felt he shouldn't have lived while his comrades had perished, but had survived due to Hanzo who ordered him to battle him again one day to regain his honor...

He now had killed most of the shinobi forces while the students of the the Sandaime Hokage, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade had survived, used all of their most effective jutsu's, every maneuver they could muster, and all of them seemed futile against Hanzo. He had dodged all of their attacks, countered all of their tricks, and had not been touched even once. He had never lost a battle within the 5 years of becoming Amegakure's leading general and leading its forces toward victory. He was a perfectionist by heart after all...

Hanzo was now standing on top of the mighty salamander, with his arms to his side as,the rain pouring down his face while he seemed rather unfazed from the weathers predicaments. He then looked down toward the Hokage's students and said sternly. "I predict the Hidden leaf village shall emerge victorious from this battle." He continued as lightning struck behind them. However they couldn't see the rain creating an outline of a figure behind them duck quickly behind the rocks...

"Therefore, I shall let you three live." Hanzo stated while shifting his eyes toward the west, he was feeling and sensing another person in the area. It was like a primal instinct sort of switch..Odd, No one was seen... however in the life of a shinobi, it was always recommended to look underneath the underneath... it kept you alive in the long run, and Hanzo has been alive for many years due to cleverness, and overall skill. It wasn't how strong you were, how fast you were,how smart you were, or how clever you are... But rather how far are you willing to go... and Hanzo had none of theses traits... He was just an overall bad ass.

"YOUR SYMPATHY'S NOT NEEDED WE CAN STILL FIGHT!" Roared Jiriaya as he struggled against Tsunade's firm grasp on his arm."Stop it Jiraiya!" Tsunade yelled back as she struggled to hold him up, herself up, and hold him in place at his attempts to attack Hanzo while forgetting he practically handed their asses to them. Hanzo was too busy to listen as he kept sensing the newcomer. He pinpointed something behind a boulder not 80 yards away and said.

"You can't hide from me Konoha shinobi. I said you shall emerge victor, I never said you shall defeat me." Hanzo said to the large boulder before turning his attention back to the three shinobi and saying."I ,Hanzo, hereby name you the Hidden leaf's sannin... In exchange for your lives, reveal yourself stranger." Hanzo ordered to the newcomer behind the boulder as the newly appointed Sannin mimicked him and looked towards the boulder slightly to see if an ally shinobi had arrived...

**Thump...Thump...Thump...SPLASH!**

The Sannin along with Hanzo began to hear very heavy footsteps and the sound of a splash as the footsteps grew louder. Then another thunderclap

**CRRRRAAAACCKKKBOOOOMMMMM!**

THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...

The Sannin could see a large figure walking tensely toward rain was obstructing the view and only allowing the figures silhouette to be made out . He was tall, around seven feet, it appeared he was wearing armor head to toe since his steps were well heard... but how was he able to sneak up on the sannin but not pass Hanzo unnoticed?

**THUMP..THUMP..THUMP..THUMP..**

By now they could see more of him and see he was indeed wearing armor, not a single piece of flesh was seen, but only dark green armor, an orange visor on the helmet, heavy boots that looked they were crafted for combat, heavy duty shoulder guards, shin guards... This man looked like a walking tank. He was also carrying a metal plank with great care that had a nozzle on the end of it...

** .TH-SPLASH...**

**Thu-SPLASH**

The figure stopped approximately twelve feet from them looking calm. It looked like a man from the stature and overall broad shoulders. His body was hard to make out for specific details since the rain was obscuring the figure... But he was in armor from the looks of it... Head to toe in Green armor... Since it was to curved around the edge outline of it.

Jiraya's eyes began to narrow when he saw him...

Orochimaru tried to stop any genjutsu that had been there or casted but was at a loss of words when he saw was indefinitely real...

Tsunade however began to react the most when a silent gasp escaped her lips when she saw his orange visor... and the odd metal plank in the armored mans hands...

One eye that was orange but had no iris..

A shining Metal plank with an end piece..

Wait...

IT WAS HIM! THIS WAS THE MAN WHO SAVED HER BROTHER! What was he doing here though? She had thought it was some sort of summons who had saved Nawaki's life 7 years prior. When she had heard her brother disappeared during a mission in cloud she was beyond devastated knowing she would most likely never see him again.. Incredibly,Nawaki had returned safe and sound but without his necklace. He was healthy, in fact better than before but had no memory of what happend, All he could only remember was a cold room, a green giant with an orange eye, and no feeling in his limbs. He couldn't remember what else happened in those years but But to Tsunade these didn't matter, she was beyond grateful the spartan had saved him and thought of him as her brothers guardian spirit. But when reports of said green spirit kept appearing around the Nations it was something more serious. Tsunade began to believe more and more that this spirit was no spirit at all...Originally she wanted to thank him and maybe get him to join Konoha due to her political support for being Hiruzen Sarutobi's apprentice at one point, but she had been younger and this man in armor could have been a wolf in sheep's clothing for all she knew. But what he was doing now could define what will happen. Was he going to side with Hanzo and kill them? It didn't seem like he would do that since Konoha hadn't started the war. Was he going to kill Hanzo? This seemed unknown since "he" never aligned himself with anyone and would never bare any nation's colors.

Jiraiya was trying to think of the reasons why this Spartan was here in Ame. His last recorded appearance had been in Suna when he fought the one tails and subdued it using "explosions and metal planks that let out a very sharp noise."

These thoughts were silenced however when the being spoke.

"Are you the leader of Amegakure, Hanzo the Salamander?" The being said in a deep gravely voice that was calm yet stern. He was paying no mind to the sannin who were wondering what the hell this thing is and how it was able to talk. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Jiraiya yelled to the armored being. "You again!" Tsunade yelled seeing the Spartan again for the first time in over five years... He had disappeared without a trace after that last mission involving Nawkai...Then there were several stories of a armored demon wandering around, stories of a seven foot tall orange one eyed being, said once he see's you you'll hear a loud bang... and you would see no more. The armored being paid no mind to their yelling as he waited for Hanzo to answer.

Hanzo crossed his arms, looked at the being up and down." Who and what are you?" Hanzo demanded wanting to know what this being was. "Spartan Sierra 117 of the U.N.S.C... now answer my question, are you Hanzo?" The armored being stated more aggressively and took a few steps forward. Hanzo jumped off his salamander ,who dug beneath ground in the blink of an eye after its master detached himself from his post. Hanzo stared up at the Spartans orange visor that was rolling with raindrops and down its armor toward the ground. The two stared at each other waiting for an answer...

**CCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKKKK**

The crashing sound of thunder rolled through the sky lighting it up as the rain shook down harder on the two... Hanzo hadn't blinked when the lightning boomed, neither did chief. They were trying to study each other and see who would take a fatal attack first or try some sort of trick.

John was a thirty year war veteran with enough war tactics to rival sun tzu in strategy except philosophies... He had learned dozens of martial arts and thousands of ways to kill someone... However someone that could be nearly untouchable changed everything.

Hanzo had fought since he was a boy being forced into war at a young age. When he was nearly killed in battle he came across a salamander who gave him the gift of a salamanders poison sack... Hanzo would later take on a mask to keep the poison in after many battles were won by simply breathing and letting it attack his opponents. He trained, and trained, and trained with Ame's best generals to reach rank of Kage and nearly surpass everyone... Except for a highly augmented super soldier... This would be new.

"Yes...I Am... I have to say I wasn't expecting to see you...they say you come and you go... like the wind..." Hanzo stated as he leaned closer. "Now answer my question Spartan... Why do you continue to divulge yourself within my business and Konoha's Sannin?"

Hanzo asked in an agitated tone while gesturing toward the trio of Konoha Ninja behind the Spartan. The Sannin were listening to the entire conversation while struggling to stand up...

Tsunade was still staring intently at the Spartans back trying to register the fact she was actually seeing him. He had only been see a handful of times and reported as a demon walking, which wasn't surprising in her opinion...

But that all changed the day her brother was killed... But turned out to be rescued...

Her opinion of the Spartan only changed... Slightly.

"I'm here to end this war." The spartan said while keeping his rifle held firmly in his hands. The sannin all had different looks.

Tsunade thought this man was exactly the way her brother described him to her.. Crazy... but deadly.

Jiriaya thought this man was batshit crazy. Taking on a one man army...that was suicidal, but very noble. He hadn't of anything since five years ago other than simple missing nin being turned in, villages being saved, and many more things... He had never really paid much attention and didn't really care, but maybe there was more to this spartan than meets the eye.

Orochimaru thought this man was...insane...more insane than him...how intriguing.

"How do you seek to accomplish such a noble goal spartan." Hanzo asked with mild interest. A man who seeked to end a war single handedly , Foolish. A man who would want to battle someone light years out of their league, facetious... But showing no fear for their own safety...

That was...

Remarkable, truly remarkable.

Spartan 117 answered by quickly reaching down, raised a M60 Magnum, and pulled the trigger...

**BANG**

**SPLOOSH**

Hanzo had noticed the speed the spartan reacted to lifting the odd weapon and firing it between Hanzo's eyes. It was loud and left a tiny smell of some unkown substance and smoke...But barely

The water clone immediately defaulted when the bullet made contact with it. Spartan 117 looked around through the rain and looked at his sensor... No one was there except the Sannin. "You fool!" Orochimaru yelled as he grabbed Tsunade with Jiriaya and ran through the rain towards cover. For almost a minute John surveyed the area, listening to anything besides the rain. He felt a small tingle beneath his feet for a millisecond... After that, the ground began to shake. Ever so loudly the ground shook John to his very core, his hud picked up the eruption vibrations coming exactly... underneath him.

John pressed his feet against the ground firmly and launched several feet in the air like a rocket, seconds away from being devoured by the poisonous Salamander that erupted from the earth. John landed twenty feet away creating a crater in the ground. He took aim, and began firing bullets at the poisonous salamander.

**BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!**

The bullets seemed to take effect at The salamander who screamed in pain as green blood streamed out of the open wounds that began to form. In retaliation to the wounds sustained from the armored giant , the salamander opened its mouth, and let out a very thick purple fog at John. The cloud flew at john like a bullet getting closer, and closer by second...

It made contact with John who stood there as the fog circled around him. The Mjolonir assault armor mark IV provides airtight compression and a personal oxygen tank if the spartans were unlucky enough to be caught in space, water...or poisonous gas in this case.

John's sensors went off again as a scythe like mini blade attached to a chain flew through the smoke and toward him. John leaned to the left and grabbed the chain yanking it. The other half of the chain came forward...with mifune on the other end as he aimed a kick at John's head, John in retaliation leaned backwards letting mifune sail over him skid across the rain covered ground several feet away ground. He turned around, did a few sets of hand seals and yelled

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!"

Suddenly without warning, a massive fireball raced toward John at an alarming rate...however Chief simply stood still willing to take the Jutsu head on...

**BOOOOM**

Hanzo noticed his handiwork let nothing undone. For several hundred of yards the ground was nothing but wet ash. Steam began to form around the area due to the massive fireball setting the area ablaze...it cleared seconds later that there was no body... Hanzo looked around and sensed the Spartan hiding in a ditch just a few meters away. Hanzo was surprised to see the spartan was still alive while unharmed from the Jutsu. He did however have a few scorch marks, but nothing that seemed to bother him. John pulled out his sidearm, jumped out of the crevice and began firing rapid shots toward Hanzo who burst into another water clone. John aimed where Hanzo was originally while turning his head toward the left where the sannin ran off and see if they needed medical attention. From his earlier observation, they were going to be bedridden for days if they kept fighting.

Hanzo was no where in his scanner radius, and the three ninja had looked fatigued and injured earlier. John replaced his pistol with MA5C Assault rifle keeping his guard up. As he began walking he felt something pull his leg...and saw hundreds of note tags begin to crawl up his left leg up to his knee. He reached down and tried to pry them off or rub them away, he did however see a small message on them...it read..."EXPLODE"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Like a rocket taking flight, John was thrown into the same boulder he was hiding behind earlier and crumbled it into hundreds of pieces. John landed in a crouch making a crater into the ground with his feet covered in scorch marks from the blast. His rifle was thrown in an unknown direction leaving him with his M60 magnum, two frag grenades, one sticky grenade, and a bubble shield. John stood up and looked around until he heard Hanzo's voice ring through the valley. John looked at his scanner and saw no one within the few hundred feet of him... and the rain was making it difficult to

"Truly pathetic spartan... You have been graced with luck by surviving that move but it will only be much more difficult from here on out." The voice of Hanzo loomed over the valley. John had his magnum held ready pointing over at boulder Hanzo could be hiding behind. John looked over to his right when he saw movement. He would've assumed it was Hanzo but remembered animals where around this area and could be used as distractions...

The rain kept beating against John's frame and making it nearly impossible to hear anything. But to him the rain was silenced as his armors sound control took effect and subtracted the sound frequency. He took a steady step forward and aimed toward the left. He then aimed toward the right and began making his way toward the Sannin's direction. He couldn't pick Hanzo's life signature, and no one alive out there except for him. When he began to lower his rifle he began to feel a slight pressure around his body. Like something was out of place. The wind suddenly picked up making it rain even harder.

Another roar of thunder rolled across the valley as a bolt of lightning struck near chief. He didn't flinch but saw the imprint of the burn mark was only a few feet away, and could have hit him if he had moved to the right. He felt the ominous presence of Hanzo was near, since he had a feeling building up inside... Like someone was telling him to look behind... It was getting to a boiling point...

Chief then spun around quickly, and sure enough his radar picked up Hanzo's vitals from above only 6 meters away.. His eyes rose slightly and so did his head quickly and looked up to see Hanzo flying at him when he had leaped off a rock formation with his chain scythe raised high. John tensed the muscles in his arms as he aimed his magnum at him...

Hanzo saw chief aim the object at him and swung his weapon at chief's neck to see if he could decapitate him...

And the two attacked simultaneously while lightning flashed in the sky as if the gods were cheering the battle.

**BANG!**

**SLICE!**

**CRAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

The bullet exited the chamber and struck Hanzo near the side of the face shattering the side of his metal gas mask. Bits of metal flew everywhere and some struck the side of his face causing bleeding above his eye, and into his eye. While Johns Magnum fell in tow pieces as Hanzo's blade cut cleanly through it like butter.

Chief was struck by Hanzo's, and Hanzo leaped off pushing chief making him stumble back a few inches off his balance. Chief sprung forward out of his daze and struck at Hanzo who ducked and Chief hit the rock behind nearly shattering it. Hanzo sliced at chiefs midsection only to see the blades glide across the armor creating the sound of screeching metal and not create a single mark. Hanzo had to leap back as chief ripped his hand out of the boulder and tried to backhand him. Chief sprinted forward and kicked forward hoping to cave in Hanzo's chest, but he swung to the side and pulled on his chain and himself out of harms reach.

John had noticed when he had turned around something wasn't blinking... his scanner. But his gun had disappeared. He turned around as the rain began to beat on him harder and started to look for his riffle. This man he was facing was more dangerous than he could have thought... But his thoughts were cut off as the ground underneath him began to shake again. He jumped up again only this time instead of explosive tags or a giant salamander, he was nearly wrapped again by a chain. He flipped backwards and attached an energy grenade onto the chain. Chief then back flipped in the air and landed on his feet. He saw the chain retract emitting a noise of metal clanking several yards away behind a boulder...

**BOOOM**

A medium sized blue explosion of flame destroyed the hill Hanzo's retreated behind causing hundreds of rocks to fly everywhere. The blue flames died out as ...

John knew he had to think tactically, he hadn't come all the way here to be killed by a madman that could be shot in the head by a single bullet. But after five years in this world, no one was normal, no one could be killed by exactly normal means... He wasn't fighting to kill anymore..

He was fighting to survive...

The real battle had just begun... and it was going to get bloody.

**Trailer II**

_"The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting."_

_-Sun Tzu_

John raced through the streets of the hidden leaf at speeds that could rival a bullet, avoiding civilians and Shinobi as they surround him. John was nearly at the gate, from there he could call a PELICAN drop to take him out of the hostile village. He couldn't blame the villagers for being wary of his sight, weapons, armor, and defiance to confiscate it. However priorities were strict in the UNSC. Section 3 paragraph 4 through 16, under no circumstances is any officer, marine, ODST, Spartan, or any military personnel allowed to surrender weapons, armor schematics, or military bases to foreign nations without correct authorization of thee higher superiors... and the "Hokage" as they referred to him had no authority over him. In this village, or galaxy alone.

John observed his mini map and began running towards the least populated part of the village. His feet created sounds of an angry elephant running as he took a sharp left through an alley, leaned against the wall and let the ANBU pass by still running and jumping at full power. He then ran further down the alley and started taking shortcuts behind stores, over walls,through ponds ,and finally up a tree trunk.

He activated a Hologram to take an alternate route through the village so the ANBU would be distracted from the front wall. With a press of a button on his wrist, an alternate chief came to life from a blue faze and began running in the opposite direction into the middle of the village. He then decided to create more distractions from ANBU since from what he's seen, they sure can cover a lot of ground in a matter of seconds.

John dropped from the tree and landed on the ground while bending his knees to reduce sound. He quickly ran toward the main wall of the village while making sure he wasn't being followed or watched. He ducked near a wall on the right side of the road near a yellow flower shop and activated another hologram to take his place in the middle of the road.

He skimmed near the side before breaking into a full sprint toward another alley, making a sharp left, and cutting through a shopping district that was deserted. He ducked behind a shopping stand and saw a group of fifteen ANBU run across the rooftops. They ran toward east while another group ran the opposite side if them...

But while this was happening John saw a presence behind him and it came closer to him. He somehow saw the marker move faster toward him, he then threw himself backwards into a shinobi who had tried to sneak up on him and slammed into the shinobi who banged the back of his skull on the wall, knocking him out. John leaned forward, caught the body to reduce the sound and examined the shinobi. He was middle-aged man with white spiky white hair and had stress rings under his eyes, along with a Tanto on his back.

John recognized this man... Konoha's legendary white fang...

Sakumo Hatake...

John placed him on the ground lying on his back and slipped a sleeping dosage pill in his mouth so he wouldn't be waking up or using any ninjutsu for a couple hours. He looked down the street toward the left and saw the main green gate... with five Shinobi guarding it. There were two chunnin guarding each side of the wall, two on each side and one near the center. There were standing in perfect formation...

Bad idea...

John rested below a food stand and reached down for his M636 sticky detonator. It had a 12cm shell casing that was light and affordable making i long range and quick. It had been developed by Akeron security during the war and was made in low quality... The grenades can stick to any hard surface and reload within 1.7 seconds and carries an ammo reserve of 3. It would have a time of thirty seconds before being detonated manually if attached to any surface with a blast radius of 8.75 meters.

Chief observed the area around the Shinobi that he would detonate to make sure he didn't kill them.

Because while he was in another village he didn't want to have more of a reason to cause more bloodshed...

But now he only had one shot...

So he had to make it count.

He raised the sticky detonator near a construction site that was about 40 yards to the right. It was a single building that needed serious construction and was more than likely going to be torn down... Perfect.

Lighting up the sights, John pulled the trigger and saw the detonator end piece fly off and impact on one of the concrete walls. It affected with a light THUMP creating a small crack in the wall. One of the Shinobi noticed the sound and gained a curiosity to investigate the scene.

"Hold on a sec... I heard something." The leaf shinobi said as the captain nodded

John didn't want to kill the shinobi... but he had to do what he had to do... The blast radius of the explosion was too close to the shinobi, so now it was do or die at this point.

The shinobi walked over to the construction site or partially torn down building and listened to a sound... anything from pipes dripping, rats scurrying, and the sound of birds in the tree's...

He heard a small beeping however...

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

The entire left portion of the structure exploded with shards of rocks flying everywhere knocking it down and creating an uproar of birds from the tree closest. The closest shinobi was thrown off his feet and across the road as the building gave way and collapsed creating a very large dust cloud in the area.

The other shinobi raced toward the minimal destruction to see if their comrade who walked over had survived. John knew this was the right moment to send another hologram running through here and distract the leaf shinobi. So with a press of a button as he reached over, another chief raced toward the front entrance and waited patiently for the Shinobi to notice him. It only took around for a second to seem him standing there with a calm stature.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The captain roared as he sprinted toward the master chief at full force. Holo/John simply ran toward another alleyway sprinting like a bullet while illuminating a shadow to fool its pursuers. The shinobi gave chase on the rooftops following him and began throwing Kunai and shuriken to slow the hologram down...

John stood up for a minute to survey his surroundings and also to make sure he wasn't being watched even though he had smashed Hiruzen's crystal ball...before detonating another explosion in the village to gain their attention from him for the moment. He then heard an ominous BOOM in the distance and saw a chunks of wood flying overhead...

John then gripped his bearings and ran toward the gate and was ready to crash through it toward the forest where he could call a pelican. He was able to avoid trained marines when he was eight years old and took them out with his childhood friends and soon to be squad. If he could lose them before he could lose a village full of Ninja in a heartbeat... his scanners however picked up a anomaly behind the massive entrance to Konoha. Upon action, Master chief jumped backwards and completed a backflip and landed not far enough away as the massive green wooden door exploded by an unknown force.

**CRASH!**

John was literally thrown off of his feet as a foot crashed into his abdomen sending him flying into a wall , knocking the wind out of him, crashing into a building that disbalanced and caused it to collapse on top of him. Rocks, furniture, clay and several pieces of the roof began to pile on him and continued that way for almost a minute. The sound of glass shattering, wood cracking, blocks of clay crumbling away on top of him... John however was paying no mind to that and was thinking on what had hit him?

What could have possibly knocked him down and sent flying when he easily weighed one thousand pounds?! Warthogs were able to run him over and possibly kill him, but with their weight nearly exceeding 8 tons, he doubted they had something that strong.

John was feeling dizzy as he felt several tons of rock on top of him when he impacted the ground on his back...he quickly shoved the massive roof off of him with all his might. The rocks flew off of him and made a rather large cloud of dust which covered his vision...He waited for the dust to clear..He knew were the woman he aided back in Amegakure was and saw she was only standing a few meters away on his radar...Hazel eyes, blond hair,5ft 9, 190 pounds, large bust...Tsunade senju.

Jounnin level kunoichi of Konoha with vast medical skills. John hadn't seen her in battle before... but from the feeling of the shock wave from that kick, Tsunade was not someone to approached lightly on any given day

"And where do you think your going?" Tsunade started with a serious tone with a hand placed on her hip and a scowl that matched her demeanor. "First you disrespect Hokage-Sama, then you try to leave without clearing simple questions, and injure the ANBU." She took a step forward nearly yelling.

"Whose side are you on?"

John replied with silence.

She looked disgusted, as if she was going to be sick. Like what she was doing wasn't justifiable and she knew it...

"..I'm... taking you in." Tsnuade wheezed. She had truly not wished it had to come to this in the long run. She had so many questions and wanted answers... But now the person she had hoped for had been nothing but a lie. He was not to be trusted under any circumstances in any situations. He was being charged with resisting arrest, assault on the Third Hokage, destruction of property within Konoha with a bill that could rise into the millions, and failing to surrender weapons in a foreign nation. She hesitantly walked forward and tried to grab John's shoulder.

Bad move

John grabbed Tsunade's forearm while trying not to break her arm and uppercutted her in the abdomen making her lurch forward and nearly vomit from the impact of the fist. John began to try and push her off him so he could hit the distress signal for a pelican drop off. John then tried to aim a chop at her neck to knock her out, but Tsunade quickly recovered and blocked his strike, then delivered a devastating upward kick at Johns jaw making his head snap upwards. The spartan II augmentations kept his bones from breaking and or fracturing... but the underside of his helmet crashed into the skin of his jaw creating a very bruise and he began to see spots as he stumbled back.

"Is that all you got?" Tsunade said her fists raised and ready for more and wiped the spit away from her mouth. John clutched his head and concentrated to get a clear view on the fight. He shouldn't be losing to someone who's only seen war for a few year while he's fought in one for the majority of his life. John shook his head and looked back at Tsunade who took similar fighting stance with fists raised, neck down, legs apart, right leg forward, and loosened his body.

The two stared at each other. Golden visor met brown determined filled eyes. John pressed his emergency beacon on his palm with his index finger signaling a pelican dropship to come by... in

_5 minutes for the arrival..._

John noticed that Tsunade was still tired from the mission in Ame which actually gave him leverage. She was almost out of Chakra and still had a few injuries from fighting Hanzo. Also, she had never seen one of his guns before, making this fight end very quickly. But, he had to remember not to kill her, otherwise Konoha would have him chased down toward the ends of this planet. He also had to remember he only had a few bullets left from a clip he had lost earlier, and Hanzo slicing his spare Magnum in half...

So the plan was simple... Tire out Tsunade without killing her.

John had to at least tire her out from chakra exhaustion in order to make it to the pick up point without any distractions. From reports around the elemental nations and eyewitness accounts, Tsunade could heal herself expertly and be ready for battle within minutes. But he was on a limb here since he had to fight without killing her. So this would just make things even more difficult...

But then again... He makes difficult situations interesting.

Tsunade rushed at chief with Chakra dash and aimed a right strike at chief which he ducked, followed by a left strike which he leaned back and avoided it by inches. You could hear the wind being sliced through by the speed of her strikes making it sound like she was aiming to knock chief out or possibly break his neck. He then saw an opening and kicked in the side sending her rolling. She got up and rushed again to try and hit chief with several punches and strikes, which chief either caught or blocked. Tsunade then threw several shuriken at chief that distracted him for a split second, Tsunade rushed forward at an alarming speed at chief and punched him in the shoulder making him stumble back a bit, followed by a spin kick to the face that sent him tumbling into a wall making it crack under the force and pressure. Chief flipped onto his feet and shook off the growing pain in his shoulder.

He raced forward at an alarming speed and threw a right palm strike, Tsunade dodged it by leaning toward the left and aimed a right hook at John, but he ducked and retaliated with a kick to the midsection, but Tsunade blocked it with one hand and John used the other leg to launch a kick at her face but she leaned back and out of it's reach.

Tsunade spun John in the air by yanking on his leg she caught and he fell flat on his back. Tsunade tried to tackle him but chief rolled backwards, wrapped his arms around her waist and redirected her into a wall. She got up and growled while using medical ninjutsu to heal any injuries caused from the impact. Tsunade launched a spin kick, John leaned back before throwing a hay maker, Tsunade countered with a chop to the shoulder that made him sink in the ground from the force of the blow. John threw a fake punch and tried to deliver an elbow strike to her face, but Tsunade leaned forward and ducked. John was getting tired of this and clapped on Tsunades ears causing her to nearly rupture an eardrum. Tsunade stumbled back clutching her bleeding ear, before throwing a shuriken that bounced off Johns chest with a "CLINK".

John raced forward to try and throw a right elbow strike at her, But Tsunade grabbed his arm and performed a shoulder takedown making chief fall flat on his back. Tsunade then raised her foot to try and step on him only for chief to catch her foot and keep it held on a few inches away from crushing his head. Tsunade started to apply more pressure while John was using every little ounce of strength he had left to hold back the foot that could kill him. He growled as she began pressing down so that his hands were failing him as the ground began to crack.

Knowing he could very well get crushed in this position, John raised his own leg up and kicked Tsunade hard in the back while somersaulting backward. Tsunade stumbled forward but regained a thought and performed a right spin kick to Johns head, but John held up his forearm,grabbed her, gripped her leg tightly and swung her into a wall.

Tsunade slid down in a crouch breathing heavily, before rushing at chief raising another kick toward cheif ,that struck him on the right side of the chest sending him into a pile of crates that exploded into thousands of shards of wood, and collapsed on him. John groaned before pushing the shards of crates off of him, and standing slowly up. He looked forward to see Tsunade standing in a battle stance with her right hand raised into a a legs spread, left arm behind, and if looks could kill chief would have died exactly 117 times...

John followed his own battle stance which was a form of boxing stance with his legs spread apart, fists raised, chin tucked down, his back arched, stomach sucked in... and he charged.

Tsunade launched herself in the air before shouting "HEAVENLY KICK OF PAIN!" She raised her right leg attempted to squash john, but he rolled backwards when she shouted a move. Who does that? Who shouts their move?

Tsunade impacted the ground creating a large tremor and several stones to become massive jagged rocks erupting from the ground. Tsunade then stood out of it to see john standing there reaching for his sidearm. He pointed at Tsunade before and pulled the trigger...

**POP!**

The M60 magnum literally went off like a bomb in chiefs' hand. Shrapnel impacted against his helmet, it would have punctured his skin not for his armor. His handgun though exploded for no reason...

Chief examined his hand were the gun was originally...he then focused and saw Tsunade's face remain unchanged. "I noticed the weapon you used sends metal projectiles very quickly out of the end... So I decided deal with it when you were distracted." Tsunade said as chief dropped the now useless pistol and took his holstered knife out. The blade gleamed in the sunlight as john held it in a reverse grip. He raced forward to plunge it in Tsunades calf, to hopefully slow her down in order for him to escape. Tsunade however grabbed Johns forearm and placed another hand on his forearm as chief placed his other hand on the handle of the blade adding even more pressure. Chief and Tsunade were now in a battle of strength. Tsunade pushed back while chief pressed harder, the ground beneath Tsunade began to crack until Tsunade started to lift her foot out and walk very slowly forward pushing chief back. chief was struggling against this woman at full force, who was literally pushing back eighty-nine metric tons. What is she?

Tsunade shoved John back as he skidded and halted his motion.

This woman was incredible... She was very dangerous... but he needed to finish this quickly. He threw his knife and ran forward while she was distracted and aimed a left kick at her...she caught his knife with one hand, and caught the leg aimed at her midsection with the other. She bent his leg causing him to fall and tried to plunge the knife in his knee, but the knife bounced off the alloy armor and made her arm shake from the vibration. John aimed a palm strike at her face knocking her clutched her bleeding nose, and dropped the knife. John rolled up into a low stance grabbed his knife and charged forward, Tsunade flipped over him and sent seven chakra infused shuriken that caused moderate damage to his shield, She landed on the ground and sent a flying kick at johns exposed back, john however dropped like a rock and Tsunade sailed over him.

John was trying to think of a strategy of beating her. He then thought back of her opening when fighting Hanzo... her feet. John spinned his knife and threw it at her feet, she looked down for just a second...and that was all that John needed. He kicked dust up catching her in the face and causing her to go into a fit of coughs. John then did a leg take-down and used Tsunade's own weight against her while applying pressure to her back with her arms, and resting his knee on the middle of her back.

"GET OFF ME!" Tsunade screamed as John grabbed the back of her head and slammed her into the ground hard enough to gain a grunt of pain from her.

She was not going down without a fight.

"You need to learn to be-

**POOF**

The Tsunade underneath him had exploded in a puff of smoke and was replaced by a log.

Substitution Jutsu... How much he despised that Jutsu.

John got up and looked toward his HUD mini map.

HUD:Target approaching;From behind:

John immediately stood up and began to listen...

He had trained himself to a point of reacting almost instantaneous to strikes and sneaking...

He kept his head turned to the left while making a fake motion toward the now destroyed gate...

He heard thumping behind him and turned around to see Tsunade dashing at him using chakra dash and lunging at him with her left fist raised coated with chakra , about ready to deliver one of her

famous punches that could split mountains...

Chief had shrugged off swarms of bullets for almost 33 years and they couldn't hurt him. That was after he had received his MJOLONIR armor, before that he would have to take a bullet and have to learn to survive from battles with insurgents. He had taken almost thousand of plasma fire from covenant troops on hundreds of planets that could seriously leave horrible damages throughout his military career. But on some occasions, he could deflect oncoming missiles with his bare hands...

But this was a feminine missile with the raw power of a Nuclear bomb... flying a him like a bullet. This could kill him if it hit anywhere seriously vital.

But John did what he thought of... he stood still... lifted his right hand...

And caught it.

**KAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

**Trailer III**

_"Suicide is man's way of telling God, 'You can't fire me - I quit.'"_

_-Bill Maher_

John leaned against the metal wall out of his armor and wearing only black sweat pants while letting his bare back be touched by the cold metal. He sat down for the first time in hours...no, Days in the land of fire in his dark and private quarters. The feeling in his aching muscles subsided as he leaned forward. His legs were mainly sore from constant running, constant jumping, constant gurding of other citizens, and the defense was on all time high now since he was wanted. He had finished it... the war, Iwa, Suna, Kiri, Taki, Hanzo, everything and that was all that mattered. His mission was over... he had been claimed a hero, a murderer, a summons without a contract, or an overall abomination to future plannings with amicable nations...

Amicable... Yeah right.

War was an inevitable fate for this world. It was always about who claimed the most though...

That is what sickened him about it so much

But the important question remained unanswered... the mission that was top priority from the beginning... The intense feeling of uncertainty that left a huge gap within his stomach..

How is he going to return to the U.N.S.C.? How was he going to resume services when there was no way home... or no home in that matter, no specific universe to return to, no way of knowing if the war was over or not. Master chief was given specific priorities, orders, purpose or whatever you may call them before he was... stranded on this universe... important orders that defined his military career and overall future.

1.) Locate Dr. Catherine Halsey.

2.) Protect Cortana.

3.) Stop the Didact from deploying the Halo ring near earth.

4.) Apprehend Andrew Del Rio for questioning.

5.) Defend the UNSC Infinity along with his Squad.

All failed. He failed to locate Halsey when Cortana was rampant and paid the ultimate price, failed to apprehend Del Rio and it cost him his entire squad to Promethean knights, and the UNSC Infinity was nearly destroyed killing everyone on board except for a few handful of survivors who escaped..

Except for him... he was the sole survivor and a soldier who failed everyone... and to top it all off he was alone. Completely alone without Frederick-104, Linda-058, Kelly-087, Cortana, Avery Johnson, Samuel-034, Dr. Halsey, and Thomas Lasky...

He was alone with no way home..In a world of unknown, and he failed everyone...

FAILED...

A word every soldier experienced at least once and sometimes get used to it... But not John. His military record did have a few failed missions, but failing humanity itself was something that would make all the work and effort seem like nothing, and nothing would matter. Because in the real world, people would remember less about someone's achievements and clearly remember the faults and fails in someones life. They would also point them out to counteract someones accomplished goals. While he had saved The Sannin from Hanzo, he had gained more enemies that day... While he had fought in

Suna to capture the 1 tail, he had ultimately destroyed close to 60% of the village and left many villagers homeless and millions of Ryo in damages.

He had begun to count his deeds in this world, and counted his disadvantages within this world...

He needed to step up...

He rubbed his face with his left hand across his scarred forehead... His short buzzed brown hair was shiny from the sweat and tension from the earlier battles, his deep blue eyes glazed over his hand, his nearly chalk white skin that held a few scars from previous battles was sticky of sweat and probably let out a foul odor... His "home" had running water and electricity yet he felt to tired to use any of it tonight

His face was holding a stone expression, his mouth curved down into a frown, his eyebrows pinched together, his muscles tensed when he lifted the...loaded gun in his right hand

His mission couldn't be continued now. He had a let cortana down, he had let the U.N.S.C down, and he let Humanity down... What was the purpose of living when your sole aim couldn't be continued or finished?

Join another group, possibly one of these shinobi nations? No, he couldn't betray U.N.S.C regulations like that. Besides, he couldn't mold chakra and possess these powers.

Live a normal life? How could he? He didn't know the proper concept of living normal, how could anyone at his age live normal? Have a family? He wouldn't know what to do...

Then there's the last choice... suicide. It was looking clean now. He could end it all and walk into the unknown... he could do it... he had to..

Very steadily he lifted the gun and pointed it against his temple, the feeling of cold steel against his skull reminded him of interrogation training, the nostalgia was livid..

He began to think of his choices... Leaving Samuel to guard the bombs on the covenant base that triggered an explosion killing him, not being able to save Johnson from reclaimer, not saving Kelly and Frederick, not being there to try to stop Catherine's defection to the covenant, setting the didact free, and...most of all... losing cortana...

_"Welcome home...John."_

Was the very last thing cortana said to him before disappearing into nothingness. What had it mean? Where was home? His home planet Eridinnus II was glassed by the covenant years before, his home was the U.N.S.C... or was it this world? He didn't fit in at all and couldn't wield these powers of shinobi. He had thought of these thoughts for years but tonight they were pestering the back of his mind.

Why was he thinking of this to himself? He had to do this. The war was over... It was all over... This is where it ends once and for all.

..OR was it...

Was this war truly-NO! NO MORE! HE HAD TO DO THIS NOW! HE COULDN'T PROTECT ANYONE! He mentally yelled as he slowly began to apply pressure to the trigger... but he couldn't bring himself to the firing pin point. He then mentally told himself to count down from 10, and from there he would apply pressure to the trigger ever so slightly. He took himself a breathe and began counting...

10

...

9

...

8

...

7

...

6

...

5

...

4

...

3

...

2

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2

All he could think of was Cortana's last smile, her last affectionate, sincere, sad yet happy grace of her lips smile... How could he... no... he.. he couldn't...Cortana wouldn't want this... she wouldn't want him to take his own life when she sacrificed her to make sure his.

.

Ever so slowly John lowered the M60 magnum and let his arm fall off to the side. What the hell was this? Why did he almost take his own life just so... No, this was too much for one night... he needed to rethink this... what to do now. What would cortana want? He would never truly know...but he did know that she wanted him to live. That was all that mattered... He got up from the metal bunk, put the gun away on a bench for upgrades, locked down the base for a twelve hour lockdown, and climbed into the cold metal bunk to get the eight hours of rest that he rightfully deserved... but one question remained unanswered through his mind before darkness took him...

But what would Cortana want him to do?

**Trailer IV**

_"Courage is a kind of salivation."_

_-Plato_

Three suna ninja fell dead when master chief popped his shotgun slugs into them. The first one was blown right in the center of his chest destroying everything vital, the second and third were hit at the same time above the shoulder. Both of their faces held small holes from the shrapnel and began to ooze blood. They both dropped simultaneously like a sack of potatoes..

Three more came from the left side, Chief aimed his shotgun at them, but they launched themselves at him as fast as they could. The first one was struck in the face with the butt of the shotgun so hard that it sunk in like a bashed pumpkin on halloween.

The second one tried to cleave him, but John grabbed the second one and held him in the way for his friends kunai to strike him in the throat. The second shinobi had a look of horror on his face as he stabbed his friend on accident, giving John enough time to slide his hand toward his holster on his thigh, grab a pistol and pulled the trigger right between the suna ninja's eyes. He looked down toward the fallen shinobi who he had killed in "Self-defense".

The whole attack from them had taken only seconds...

_26 seconds to be exact._

He sent a look over the burning village as shinobi were slaughtered, civilians were butchered, buildings crumbled, and everything was on fire. The rivers that connected the village however were surprisingly calm. The sky had an orange glow to it signifying sunset as the sun began to descend past the mountains. Nighttime was probably the best since John had planned an escape route and could cover the survivors until the war blew over...He observed his HUD and saw several shinobi and kunoichi aiming their ranks on him at the moment.

37 within 10 yards...hundreds within miles... this wasn't going to be easy.

It never was...

He was currently behind a destroyed building that was casted high giving plenty of cover. Which all currently sat on a hill that lead to the land of fire if going straight for three days. That was his best chance now... his only chance to escort the survivors...

Speaking of survivors...

He casted a look at the current civilians he was escorting out of the doomed village. His eyes scanned the crowd until it landed on a was a thin woman who looked between the ages of mid twenties to early thirties. She had distinctive red hair, blue eyes, and a family of four. Her children consisted of three boys and one girl. They all however looked very frightened. He stepped forward and asked in a deep voice. "Is everyone in need of medical attention?"

No one answered and continued that for several seconds.

Chief then mentally shook his head and then asked."Where is the village's kage? I need to speak with him about a dimensional travel jutsu." He felt like he was so close to getting home, defeating the Didact, locating Catherine, and finally fulfill his final mission... Finding Del Rio...

However that was all avoided when the when the woman stepped forward and answered.

"He's dead, our village leader...was killed as soon as Kumo broke the front seal... Why do you want to know our clans most secret Jutsu anyway!?" She yelled while forcing it out and clenching her fists. She had the look of someone about ready to go into shock and was trying their hardest to not show any emotion... " I was here to ask your kage to help send me somewhere important..." John answered with a defeated tone. How else was he going to get home now? "Does anyone else know the seal?" He asked with a sharp tone wanting to-

"No, all our advanced seals scripts and scrolls were locked under the kage tower...and they set it on fire before we could salvage anything." She said not taking her eyes off the Spartan, afraid that he would do something drastic. "Even if you could find the vault you would need the blood of an Uzumaki member to activate it..that and the entire village is overrun." The older woman answered with a frustrated tone. She wasn't a very patient women... then again John never paid much mind to that.

So here was the plan. Find the Space dimensional travel Jutsu, return home, and find Halsey...

Now the plans changed... drastically...

It had been a three-step plan. Now it had changed to a five step plan and there wasn't a 100% success rate... more like 23% chance of survival now... But Chief had completed missions with less than 2% of survival. So this would be finished in time...

"So are you here to kill us all...SPARTAN?" She said with a deadly glare that could split a diamond.

The rest of the citizens quivered and the children were shaking...this all ended when the spartan's voice rang out.

"I was here to speak with your kage, however it looks like now I'm responsible for evacuating you."

The entire crowd was speechless, some held resentment, some faces held shocked expressions while others were taking a few seconds to process the information and lit up with hope, while very few held suspicious looks...However a young girl, barely nine came up to the women and hid behind her and looked up at the spartan. She had purple eyes, same red hair, and a round face. She looked up at chiefs orange visor with fear... "We don't have much time, I'm your best chance for survival so listen closely. The front entrance is heavily guarded and waiting to capture any stragglers, for the time being I need to escort you to the least populated area of the village and quickly... Now come with me if you want to live." Chief said as he took a few steps back and waited for a response.

Some of the villagers looked back at their home that was currently in the middle of a hysteria. Some wanted to stay and fight off the enemy Shinobi, while smarter one's agreed with the spartans offer and took being alive. "Why should we trust you?" The woman asked."You could lead us to an ambush ya know." She said before her eyes widened at the verbal tick at the end. Chief was going to answer when suddenly the young girl in a yellow dress and blue shoes behind her mother stepped forward to him.

"Young lady you come here right now and stay away from him!" The woman yelled at her daughter who looked up at the imposing man in front of her. Chief looked down with mild curiosity as well. He wasn't used to civilians, ever... especially children. The last time he ever saw children was during the invasion on earth when the civilians were escorted off the planet. Children would look at him, but he never paid any mind to any of it. His mission was priority."You're the spartan?" The little girl asked with a careful tone. She possessed the look of someone who could be very deadly if she was pushed enough, and a look of misery considering todays predicaments. Her voice sounded hoarse from earlier signs of screaming, her eyes were bloodshot from tears, and her face looked tired.

"Yeah." Chief answered, not really caring where this was going. He looked at the crowd not knowing what to say when-

The little girl tilted her head to the side and yanked back by her mother. "KUSHINA UZUMAKI! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE YOUR MOTHER 'DATTABANE!" The woman scolded before blushing at her mistake..

Her child who was obviously named kushina. Chief stepped forward and said more harshly."Listen, they will arrive here any second, we have to leave now."

The civilians and few shinobi looked very nervous and gave glances at everything all around them, making sure no more enemy shinobi will give the jump on them by surprise. A man from the crowd with red hair, black eyes, a goate, a green flak jacket, black bodysuit, a blue hitai-ate with a swirl on it stepped forward and said. " I am Jounin Zi Uzumaki, and we will accept your offer spartan." The man said with a bow and completely grump like voice The civilians gave a sigh of relief knowing the famed

John looked for the closest route toward his original plan and saw one. "Forty feet that way," he said as he pointed toward an alley,"then we make a right toward a wall I came through, then after that I escort you to my base...Now hurry, they're almost here. " Chief said as he nudged his head forward through the alley. The rest of the civilians which consisted of forty, followed closely behind him.

John made towards the end of the alley and looked past the corner. He saw five shinobi at the end, all Kumo shinobi. One was currently talking while the other was laughing, the third one was looking at valuable jewelry that was most likely stolen, and The other two were wiping blood off their shoes. John noticed how close they were and thought a frag grenade could take them out...or signal other shinobi. He thought to look for an alternate route but noticed... four unknown shinobi approaching fast from behind.

John turned around and motioned his hands to a drop motion. Some of the shinobi understood what he meant and took cover, but some looked confused. "Run.. NOW!" He exclaimed loud enough for the civilians to hear as he lifted his silenced pistol and shot at four lightning shinobi hiding in the bushes... There was a cry and the shinobi fell bleeding. They were each hit in vital areas making their chances of survival very thin... The first one was struck in the side of the neck, the second one was hit near the heart but punctured a lung, the third one was hit in the mouth that shattered his nervous system ending his life and ninja career permanently, and the last one was struck in the part of the chest possibly hitting multiple arteries.

They cries alerted the kumo beyond the alley. The chuunin of the group feeling brave decided to look around the corner...only to get a knife slammed into his forehead and exit out the back. His eyes widened momentarily before his mouth let out a silent scream... then death almost instantly. He was shoved off onto the other kumo shinobi who caught him and tried to support his weight.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

John had stuck a grenade inside the chuunins mouth before shoving him onto the other shinobi and blowing them both up in a massive explosion. The other two kumo shinobi dashed up a building on the side to possibly alert the higher-ups or call reinforcements. The Silent mission was out the window now, now was a planned run or die mission. John turned around to the crowd of Uzumaki civilians and barked roughly.

"Run, follow me and don't stop!" As he ran forward and hearing the sounds of several feet behind him. He turned right from the corner of the alley way and listened. He could here explosions, screaming, and the sound of running water. He turned peeked around and stopped when he came across hundreds of civilians being killed by kiri shinobi in the villages town square which was a river; around 80 yards wide that connected the entire village, with many buildings lined across varying from several shapes and sizes,and many mini islands across of the village. Some were on boats trying to escape the deadly conflict, while many were failing horribly. The sun was barely above the mountain now but the smoke from the destroyed buildings where coloring the sky a different color, the color of a darkish brown, with the smell of death.

John stared for at the scene until one of the kiri shinobi had taken notice of him and decided charged at him. John however saw this man create hand seals and yelled

**"SUITON: SUIDON NO JUTSU (Water release: Water bullet technique)!"**

A massive torrent of water erupted from his mouth like a geyser, flying at John at only the speed of a rocket could match.

John simply let the water impact him as it split when it struck him. John raised his assault rifle, aimed down the torrent of water that was obstructing his view, but his sensor showed him that the Kiri was directly in front of him, and he took the shot. The kiri shinobi flew backwards as the bullet struck him in the head and exploding through the back of his skull. The other hundreds of enemy shinobi hadn't the seven-foot spartan. They were being consumed with trying to gain an upper hand within the battle so they could take out Uzu. John was also becoming aware of something odd in this attack. There were Kiri shinobi, Suna shinobi, Kumo shinobi, Iwa Shinobi, all working together. Why? It was nearly the climax of the war and they decided to create a pack? Illogical. Unless Uzu was hiding something of great importance, then that maybe why it was so important... But what were they after?

John was brought out of his thoughts when he looked up and saw hundreds of shinobi aiming their sights on him. It seems the thought process and the sound of the gun had alerted them for some reason. He pulled out his magnum, now dual wielding his rifle and magnum, and began aiming while speaking in a low tone to the civilians behind him.

"The way out is toward the right," they looked at the right in the alley, and saw a massive hole in their great wall that had a black ash surrounding the hole. Probably from one of those blueish grenades he had used earlier, and outside that wall was dense forest... toward freedom "Run and don't look back, there's a ship waiting for you on the other side of the wall once you get into it I'll send it to base for medical check ups, now go." Chief ordered.

The civilians and few shinobi didn't have to be asked twice, and ran towards the wall. The youngest girl in the group kushina was being carried by her mother, and the last thing she saw of the spartan was him standing high with those two guns in his hands, and her home burning to ashes in the background while the smoke flew into the endless sky...

John stepped forward and was ready...

Suddenly, all of the enemy shinobi within the area were aware of his presence and had mixed reactions. Some where shocked to see the spartan actually, considering his missions and involvement with Konoha, he was not an enemy to be approached. He had fought hanzo the salamander, Tsunade senju and lived. He was an A rank threat, had no known ninjutsu, no real name other than Spartan or master chief, and identity was unknown. Others were thinking of ways to escape him and abandon their mission and call in retreat..SCREW THEIR VILLAGE! THEY WANT TO LIVE! THIS MAN HAD MADE ENTIRE RECOVER TEAMS DISAPPEAR!

Lastly, some ego hungry shinobi were wanting a challenge from the spartan... wanting his blood... wanting to mount his head on a throne, be known as the one who took down "SOKO AKUMA" and be paid handsomely... in money, women, and the technology he had... the weapons he had could could take over the planet... or destroy it depending on the person's knowledge with weaponry... But considering these weapons were thousands of years out of their reach, it would've been a miracle if they made it through a year without killing each other for control. They still didn't know how to control theses weapons or be able to do this so called "Bullets."

However, the bullets John used could travel at 8,000 m/s. And John hadn't met anyone who was able to outrun bullets.

Chief was nearly swiped by a Suna ninja using a large fan, he responded by moving to the right side of its wind blasts. He charged forward and kicked the shinobi in the chest killing him instantly.A second suna shinobi tried to tackle him from behind and stab him in the neck with a kunai, however chief moved his head back as hard as he could and ended up cracking the Suna shinobi's head. Two kumo tried to attack with tanto's, but John spin kicked them both , emitting a crack from both feet away.

John was then surprised by more water bullet John began spraying his assault rifle into the crowd of Lightning shinobi as they began sprouting hand signs. The dispersed into smoke using a substitution jutsu. John knew of Kumo's lightning release and its negative effects on his armor. Fire release was weak against him since his MJOLNIR could stand up to the heat of the sun two times over. Water had no effect on since he couldn't drown, but could push him back if used effectively in numbers, but would need at least a 7 jounnin ranked ninjutsu to push him back. Earth or rock had a slight possibility of causing his armors to go down if the pressure was great enough. Wind had its capabilities if used correctly...Lightning he had to be aware of. Its effects on Johns armor could fry him if not kill him...

Chief pulled out a energy sword , while he was not as proficient with it like the elite knight, it would have to do. He surprised by an Iwa shinobi who tried to spin kick him, but John blocked if and sliced him through the shoulder to the hip, another sent a kick toward chiefs hand trying to knock the odd looking sword out of his hand. He dodged it, swung the energy sword to the side striking the Iwa shinobi in the side of the head and slicing it clean in half. The two feel to the ground dead and began to sizzle from the burns. John turned around to catch a sword that had flew at him like a bullet. He looked up to see a group of Kumo on top of a building and yelled. "Put the weapons down and remove the armor! AND WE WILL MAKE YOUR DEATH PAINLESS!"

John paid no mind to it as he stuck a grenade to the swords handle around the cloth, and threw it back on top of the building over the Kumo shinobi's heads. They turned their heads and saw a round metal object. The Kumo captain then yelled. "WHAT IS THIS!? A PEACE OFFERING?" The men began to laugh and chuckle... not knowing this would be their last audible sound they would be making.

3.

2.

1...

**BOOOOM**

The occupants on top roof the building were blown to pieces from the explosion..

John got zero readings from an enemy attacking and found out it was a substitution Jutsu. He allowed the attack to come at him as it passed through harmlessly. John however was struck with several kunai with explosive tags on them, he ripped them off and sprinted in the opposite direction and evasively rolled into a ditch.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

John sprang up and sent an elbow strike at a Iwa shinobi who tried to sneak up on him. He dodged it and retaliated with a punch to master chiefs helmet. The Iwa's shinobi's hand collided to master chief's visor on his helmet with a dull "CLANK" followed by a yell of pain from the Iwa shinobi who clutched his possibly broken hand.

John pulled the trigger in his rifle spraying bullets into the enemy's abdomen emitting another yell and gurgling sounds as he fell back.

John jumped out of the ditch and the massive dust cloud cleared was met by two shinobi with the first one having the distinctive red air. They were both covered in injuries that ranged from scratches, one was using a cane and missing a leg, another was dripping blood from the arm. They both gave look of astonishment before tensing up when John began to walk forward.

"So the SOKO AKUMA had arrived to annihilate us... how poetic."

One of the older shinobi with white hair and a cane said while not taking his eye's off the spartan, not even for a second. He had heard about The spartans infamous rep for killing his enemies with bizarre weapons that let out a very loud but small explosion, and fired a very small metal object that were classified as "mini kunai".

Hundreds of blacksmiths and weapon makers tried desperately to copy the weapons, some even went as far to offer John millions of ryo's for his M60 magnum. But John knew the outcome was grim, and the objective to return home remained incomplete... and that was of most importance.

"I need access to your seal library for the dimension travel Jutsu." John announced with his deep voice. He began to pay attention to his surroundings, noticing the stone and agriculture was could provide enough cover for foe's within eye's view...

"Give you our most sacred fuuinjutsu! We have laws and regulations and those don't apply to outsiders especially wanted demons." The aged Uzamaki hissed while reaching for a katana on his back. His action was shortened when a man next to him grabbed his forearm and gave a stern look. He looked at the spartan who walked up. "I'm sorry for General Kalin's attitude toward you, he has not been trustworthy to anyone since we've been attacked. By the way, I'm Shozo Uzumaki, fuuinjutsu specialist." The man stated with a amicable tone.

"But as you can see," he gestured toward the destroyed village. "That we are in a fight for the future of whirlpool. Until the village is under control, we can't lend you our scrolls without the kage's signature and councils approval." The man apologized while Kalin was doing the perfect intimidation of a red tomato from pure anger.

"SHOZO! EXCUSE MY WILL TO SURVIVE BUT CLUE ME IN ON WHY WE ARE TALKING TO THIS THING THAT COULD VERY WELL BE AN ACTUAL DEMON AND WHY WE ARE EVEN DISCUSSING ABOUT GIVING HIM THE SCROLL!"Kalin roared as he was to ensure the safety of the village. He had been on the planet for over fifty years and he wasn't going to die yet and let his home parish. He would rather spend eternity in hell than that. John decided to take another step forward.

"I need-

BAD IDEA

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Kalin said as he stepped forward and pointed his Cain toward the towering green giant and said.

"You will have to kill me if you want those scrolls!" Kalin snarled as black ink swirled around the cane about ready to release something until...

"KALIN!" Shozo growled knocking Kailn's cane aimed down..

"He's obviously here to help us, if he wanted to kill us he would have done so just now..So don't provoke him and he might will." Shozo said while replying to the spartans. "But before we can find the scrolls or Kage tower we need-

**DOTON: DOSEKIRYU (Earth release Mudslide)**

The ground beneath the three men was suddenly and quite literally swepped under their feet and rose up to the shinobis chest while up to Johns thighs. The two shinobi created hand signs before the body flickered out of the inevitable death. The mud seemed to be going downhill and towards the main river. John had to get out of this since his armor would sink and carry him out to ocean where he would be at the bottom of sea, and he needed to clear out the village and pinpoint to the evac ship for the Civilians within the villages was able to grab onto a rock rolling down with him in the mud and climbed on top of it while using his augmentations to stick his fingers into the stone. He pulled himself on the massive stone as it rolled closer and closer to the river. John jumped towards the side of the other stone, then another, and another so he could make it to sturdy ground. John was running out of stones to jump on and time now that the river was right behind him. And with one more powerful leap, john barely made it to the edge of dry land before all the stones piled into the river creating massive splashes and making the water brown from the mud, dirt, stones, and building pieces...

John pulled himself over the ledge and gazed upon the hill he had slid down, and seeing the two shinobi before were they most likely abandoned him or were possibly killed... but John had bigger problems now...

John spun around upon instinct just in time to jump over a barrage of kunai with explosive tags attached to them. However the blast forced him into the air too quickly and as a result, he landed on his back on a roof of a building cracking it. He quickly got up and started aiming at shinobi all around who were aiming at him from all sides. From the left two kumo sprung aiming low with their lightning release. Two kiri shinobi charged from the right aiming high with water release ready. From behind, five suna attacked with wind blasts at his exposed back. Up above, Iwa tried to deliver an aerial attack of boulders with explosive notes.

John was hit with the wind attack but barely fazed him, he struck both elbows behind him knocking two of the Suna back, he rolled forward letting the rocks hit the roof causing a cave in and taking the two suna with it, performed a leg sweep benthe the oncoming kiri shinobi who accidentally failed their water release and John quickly unloaded his last magazine into the kumo shinobi. One was able to jump up and land behind the spartan, but John suddenly remembered the Explosive tags on the boulders-

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

The entire building he was standing on was blown from the face of the earth in a flaming explosion from the hundreds of explosive tags. It was almost as equivalent to being blasted by a scorpion tank. John was thrown into the air from the shockwave of the boom several feet , before impacting the stone road on his face with a loud crack...John laid their sprawled for almost a minute groaning... his shields were down completely... his armor broken in dozens of places... he was also at the mercy of the shinobi approaching his body...

After blinking his eyes for more than five seconds, John cleared his vision from sweat and haze , looked through his visor to see he was face down, but alive. His shields were charging at a slow pace and he was almost out of ammo... his mission was looking grim...

"Uhhh." Came from Johns mouth as he placed his hands on the stone tiled ground and began to push himself up... but fell. He realized a chunk of rock was piled on top of him from the waist down and was pinning him down like a bug. John began to push up slowly letting his fingers dig into the ground as it crunched underneath the pressure... but the wall wouldn't budge.

He grunted as he applied every ounce of strength he could muster, and began to hear the tan colored stone slowly crack ever so slightly. He gritted his teeth as he began forcing himself to roll over on his back so now he was facing the sky, and began hearing more shinobi make their way toward him.

His armor grinded against the ground as he began to roll left while trying to hold the wall up. He landed on his back, and began to try to push the rock up...

With new found determination, John slowly pushed the wall up over his legs and crawled out letting the rock smack on the ground inducing a loud SMACK. He got up onto his feet and looked into the battle between uzumaki and other shinobi nations and heard sounds of cries and explosions... He picked up his rifle and checked the wasn't going to lose this battle...

Not for the land of whirlpools sake...

Never.

John ran back into battle and fought for the next forty-eight hours...

**Trailer V**

_"Falling in love and having a relationship are two different things."_

_-Keenu Reeves_

Within the land of Fire or more importantly Konoha, the city was in a deep celebration towards its victory of the third shinobi war. The citizens were launching fireworks into the air creating illuminating sky flowers in the night sky, they were drinking and singing songs of bravery, there were shop stands selling booze and exotic foods to the unwary citizens willing to try them, and most importantly... there was sake... gallons and gallons of saké. The smell was so intense that it filled every patron within miles... bringing even more customers. It seemed the party among the villagers would.

It was around 3AM, the weather was very cold and the smell of trees could be smelt if not for the food, sake, and fireworks I had mentioned earlier. It was around winter this year so it was bound to become freezing within the near the citizens were celebrating the war's victory and Iwa's destruction, a certain spartan was having his own celebration. John was currently in a private bar in his home with a guest...

That guest being Tsunade Senju.

She had been in the village healing the wounded when she had heard that the remnants of Iwa had surrendered from the war leaving Konoha the victor. She was relieved and happy John had kept his promise... just like he always did. He had promised to aid Nawaki on his mission, and he did. She however knew nothing of Spartan or master chief.. The only things she knew of him was that he was born in another world, his name is John, he's a specially enhanced Soldier for an organization known as the U.N.S.C., and he had a very close ally once named Cortana... He had stated numerous times that he couldn't reveal any more information due to regulations of O.N.I... Better known as the Office of Naval Intelligence.

She of course knew what he looked like, he had been injured on multiple missions that required John to remove his helmet and upper armor. He didn't look like what she had expected him to look, she had admitted that he was handsome, which John replied "Thanks" in a low tone. He was a bit rough around the edges but otherwise good looking. His chiseled chin was very defined, his face lacked fat and looked almost sculpted out of stone, his hair was short to a buzz but otherwise very soft, but her attention was caught in his nearly aquatic like blue eyes. He may have been pale as a ghost but his eyes stood out most of all. She however noticed his exotic appearance only after she had admitted she had a mild attraction towards him... making every Shinobi within the elemental nations envy the spartan to no end.

Tsunade liked John for his mellow attitude, his down to earth voice, and his rock solid steady determination. Whenever John had his mind set on something, he wouldn't rest or delay until the mission was complete. She had a very bright like view when she thought of the spartan. His face was told to look tough... but Tsunade had seen eyes of men in grief, and John's eye's matched them perfectly...

John thought of Tsunade as a valued comrade and a kind person... that's all he could say. He wasn't a skirt chaser like Jiraiya is, he wasn't a closet pervert like that kid Ebisu, and he wasn't a sociopath like Orochimaru is... or to that caliber. He never experienced any compassionate feeling towards anyone... except a mutual feeling toward Cortana of course. But Cortana was dead and he had somewhat gotten over it two years before... he however saw a new future in this world, a new meaning... John had been saved by numerous Shinobi in the past, and of course saved thousands of lives also. He was seen as a hero to many, but a monster to thousands due to his violent combat techniques... making him loathe himself even more...

Whenever John was asked what his universe is like, he would reply "Makes this one look like the stone age." Whenever the questions got intense, he would ignore them and reply with a very stern glare. The hokage had tried to give orders to the Yamanka clan members to try and search his memories for answers, but had seen odd images they couldn't explain. First a boy with two parents feeling happy, next two boys being switched in beds, than vigorous training on a planet, then needles being poked in his chest arms and legs. That was all he could extract because the next images were being jumbled and puzzled to the point of being dizzy of trying to reassemble them... So it was safe to say the chief was not an easy safe to crack... Not one bit. John had woken up with a major headache and had no suspicions...

Danzo Shimura had kept offering John a place as his personal guard for ROOT as its representative member, but John had kept giving him the same answer for nearly a decade now...

No.

He was already part of an organization higher than this and couldn't renounce anything with O.N.I until then. He only saw myself as someone paying off a debt to Konoha...

John was currently bear of his armor and was wearing a normal outfit that consisted of a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up showing his rather impressive forearms with with scars from the augmentations , black pants, and simple military boots. He was sitting at the personal bar with a frown on his face as he stared at the sake bottle that sat in front of him. The sake's glass was filled three ice cubes. He had recently taken off his armor and taken a shower for the first time in almost a month.

The covenant was relentless, Iwa was persistent, Suna was expendable, Kumo could be destructive, Taki was a rare occurrence to actually be a threat, Kiri was a nuisance for creating missing nin, and that group in Amegakure was becoming clear within the nations... but that was not on Johns mind.

He was thinking of his next current move since he had now ended TWO shinobi wars. Was another war going to begin? Was he going to have to wait another seventeen years for a for an opening and miss it, who would strike first, was he in for more losses of allies and more enemies to add to the list? Was-

"John-kun? Are you listening?" Tsunade asked while she was sitting next to him at the bar wearing a blue sleeveless nightgown that didn't hide her curves and showed quite a lot of cleavage, Her hair was let down and had her legs crossed. She could dress freely around John since he had no perverted instinct whatsoever. Which was weird. She could practically walk in front of him nude and not even get a glance, a blush, or even a remark. She had asked if he was homosexual to which he replied no. She asked how he kept self control and he replied it as being classified... that is what made him so intriguing to her... he was a living mystery..

John knew that Tsunade had wanted to come over. Take a shower and come in wearing a nightgown was not new to him, but then again it wasn't planned. He had expected to be reprimanded for what he had done to finally end yet another conflict. But he had been graced as hero but had nearly been trialed for a mass murder... Yet the majority of the civilian council had said his actions were "Uncalled for" and "Unjustified."

Yet, nothing new...

"Sorry... I was busy thinking." Was John's short reply to the blonde.

"About?"

"Nothing important... Just a nightmare."

"I was saying that Nawaki got accepted into the Jonnin exams, and he wanted you to be there."

John grunted in approval as he poured more sake in his glass. Even though he couldn't get drunk he enjoyed the taste. He received a few kegs now and then from humble businesses, and Tsunade would visit frequently for some of his Sake... but she also visited him because he was one of the only people she could trust and talk to other than Nawaki and Rin.

Tsunade looked a little angry at the response he gave but remembered from john's psychological evaluation he had taken, he was suffering minor episodes of sociopathic tendencies, suffered from sleep deprivation from post traumatic stress disorder, so she knew he had his issues. The same could go for her as well with her fear of blood. After Dan had broken up with her and cut off all ties, Tsunade was still in love with John and never denied it. Although he never had the same positive views as Dan, he was an enigma to her... John shared mutual feelings as well only at a lower level of curiosity. He wasn't interested in the fact that she was claimed as the worlds greatest healer, but the fact that she had been there to defend him on so many occasions in Konoha.

"The war's over now John-kun... You don't have to worry about that anymore." Tsunade said as she reached over rubbed John's cheeks and felt the small stubbles of hair on his face. His face remained unchanged as she leaned a little closer and said in a softer voice.

"What could I do to make you feel better?" She asked with a soft tone knowing the spartan was in pain. She brought her lips closer to his cheek and brushed against his skin.

John didn't say anything.

"Funny...I still remember the day you kicked my ass... and how sore it was..." Tsunade remembered while a small smirk made its way to her face.

"I even remember the day I saw you without the helmet for the first time..." She continued to remembered while John scoffed.

"I could get in a lot of trouble for showing my f-

"Who cares! You're here not with the U.N.S.C. or whatever they are anymore! We can't find a way to your universe! So you need to let go of the past! And lets not forget! I'm not a civilian mister spartan!" She yelled as she pulled back and gave John an intense glare. Now in some cases it would scare most men to death... But not John. He had looked into the eyes of the bottomless abyss without blinking.

It was getting tiring to start a relationship with someone who had no intimate feeling except an A.I before..

Or who had the strength of kami without chakra and could level a building with one finger.

"I Know... but Tsunade you need to understand that I've never been in a relationship." John stated as he took a gulp of the sake and placed the empty cup on the counter. He cleared his throat and replied.

"Is there anyone else that you would spend with?" John asked with his same tone.

"Are you saying you don't want to be with me?" Tsunade asked with a stunned tone. She was not expecting John to stand up and look into her brown eye's and grabbed her shoulders.

"No. That's not..what I meant...I was asking is there anyone else you would be happy with..." John supposed.

"The only person I'm happy with is you... Dan made his choice... ,"

"I only did it to save him." John rebutted.

"And you disappeared for 3 months without contact."

"I came back." John said even though he didn't understand Tsunade's anxiety.

"You scared me.. I thought I'd never see you again... I thought... I thought..." Tsunade just couldn't finish her sentence.

Seriously, YOU JUST CAN NOT WIN!

"The third Kazekage had to be stopped." John defended.

"But you could have taken me with you instead. I know you had to do it... But... Why couldn't I have gone with you?" Tsunade repeated.

"Because I was offered the mission... And I took It."

"You have no sense of safety for yourself John-kun, and you know that." She started with a deep breathe."I want to spend my future with you in it..." She finished.

"Tsunade, we can't live a nor-

"Why do you still do these missions when you you owe us nothing? What makes you always want to go into battle?" Tsunade questioned. She was curious why John would never leave the service? Why wasn't he given the choice to leave.

"Why do you try so hard to die?" Tsunade asked with a harsh tone.

"I don't try to die Tsunade.. I live and breathe to survive. Because that's all I know what to do. Protect humanity. Put my life on the line for the greater good." John asserted as he sat back down and looked up at her. Tsunade wasn't giving a satisfied look, so John continued "I wasn't never meant to do anything than take orders, that's all." John said with a deep sigh... he wasn't good with talking. His voice was already beginning to go horse.

"But why can't we try? Why can't we just try to live together and love each other...You know I love you John-kun don't you, but do you love me?" She asked with a hopeful tone. She saw John's face remain the same...

John was thinking of what to answer with. Yes, how were you supposed to love someone, he had felt affection for several people in his life. Cortana, Catherine, kelly, Samuel, fredrick, Avery, and now Tsunade...

He did love her... but he was afraid to admit it because everyone had had loved would die... he was afraid to be alone... He was afraid to be alone... yet he was afraid to make connections. It was an odd trait he had. If he said he did love her will all the violence end and will he truly live a happy life? And would this happy life be lived long enough... But what if he didn't like it? What if Tsunade died and was taken from him like Cortana and everyone one else? John tried to commit suicide when he realized returning home was hopeless. He thought of ending it all with the pull of a trigger, but the thought of Cortana snapped him out of doing it. He had survived this long for a reason. He had a reason to continue... for her. If he just wasn't so afraid of both sides of the coin... He thought of Tsunade as one of his earliest drill sergeants, Franklin Mendez. She was serious, devoted, and courageous. But on the other side she was as gentle as a breeze. She was the exact opposite of him. He was lucky, she was not. He had seen blood and shrugged it off, while she was terrified of it, she was a medic, he was a soldier, she dislikes killing, while John lost count of how many lives he's ended.

In all this time John had not noticed that Tsunade had began to hug him, she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him into her endowed chest while letting her hair fall over his face . John in the meantime slowly put a hand around Tsunade waist and tried to return the gesture. John breathed in Tsunade's scent which was a mixture of saké and her perfume, while Tsunade could smell sake on john and some simple soap... To her it was very masculine.

"So John-kun, can you tell me how old you are?" Tsunade asked sweetly making the aging spartan give a tired sigh for ruining the calm moment.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I think you've had enough to drink." John stated as he was getting tired and it was as nearly .

"I'll have enough once you tell me how-

"Classified." John cut her off saying the same thing for the 4,993 time.

"Classified my ass. You know almost everything about me but I only know so little about you."

"What do you want to know?" John asked, even though the question would be avoided if asked again.

In O.N.I, you could disappear without a trace if you uttered any confidential information outside. You would have the people you told have their memory wiped completely , you would be court marshalled...

"Do you love me?" She asked a different question while pulling back and looking into his blue eye's.

Damn you Luck...

"..."

She waited for an answer before John stood up, walked out of her embrace and walked towards the window on the far right of the room and stared out of it. His hands were folded behind his back and he took a deep breath. He turned around, looked at Tsunade and finally claimed.

"How could this work? We're both wanted for billions of Ryo, if we did begin to have connections we would only create more enemies... and you know of my condition..You have to also understand I was meant to die on the battlefield...Alone..." John said while looking into Tsunade's eyes that held resentment.

"I do," He cleared his throat as he felt his palms become increasingly sweaty, his face restored to a calm demeanor.."love you." Tsunade's heart almost leaped out of her chest when she heard his confession. "But... the fact is I'm... scared of losing you...or leaving you alone." He was staring into her eyes and she saw years of stress begin to subside. "Now that the covenant is aiming towards Ame... we'll be next... So that's why I can't be with you." John breathed as he opened his eyes and looked at Tsunade's face that held no emotion... until.

"John-kun."

"Yes?"

_**POW**_

In almost a second John found himself imbedded into a wall from Tsunade's punch. He had seen the punch coming but decided he let her have this one...He shook his head and saw spots for a moment before seeing Tsunade stomp over and pull him out by grabbing him by his neck and setting him down. She and John would spar and occasionally john would win. After their first battle Tsunade had learned John's combat style and added it to her arsenal. "What was that for?" John asked while a purple bruise formed on his cheek.

"I don't care what anyone will do to us. I don't care what the covenant can do, or Iwa, or any other shinobi on this planet. I've been stabbed and survived in the worst possible conditions and so have you baka!" Tsunade shouted while lightly patting Johns pecs... she did it again to feel them. "That doesn't explain why you punched me... and why you're still touching me." John stated while Tsunade was feeling Johns muscled chest. Tsunade's cheeks turned red and she looked into his eyes and said. "Because if you can survive being punched by me at full force you can survive anything... Its why you have this anyway," she motioned to the first hokage's necklace around his neck." after eight years of wearing the cursed necklace just proved you can survive anything..." She finished as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest. But she opened them and giggled.

"Listen John-kun, we're not getting any younger and I really my own kid's to spoil, that's all."

"You want children?" Chief wasn't knowing where this was going. He never held any sexual desire's for anyone. He never truly knew what it was like, but it did cross his mind only ever so often. He was so tasked with his communities well being than his overall moral status.

"Yes I do."

"Why can't you adopt?" John asked while straightening his back and looking down at Tsunade who smacked him on the head.

_"This woman..."_ thought John dryly.

"John-kun why are you so dense? I was saying I want kids from me...And a certain someone."

Tsunade suggested.

"Why me? I know that you love me, but why the sudden change into wanting to run away and start a family?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because the war's over and I want to retire. So should you." Tsunade declared with a matter of fact tone. "You can't continue this forever. While we're in this moment of peace we can finally be without war...please John-kun... I want this." Tsunade finished as she squeezed John tighter in the embrace. She was drunk and probably wouldn't remember this. But she will remember what she asked.

John's chin was on top of Tsunade's head and he inhaled her scent again. It was one of the few things he truly enjoyed. John enjoyed playing Shogi with the head of the Nara clan, he enjoyed brief talks with minato and his wife Kushina, and liked to partake in rock balancing. John however was racing in thoughts with his future. If he and Tsunade started a family it would mean several things.

More enemies...

Bigger bounties...

Danger filled lives of being pursued...

John's last name would be Senju knowing her status and family line was nearly ending... and the fact John had no recollection of his surname...

He wasn't afraid of dying. He wasn't afraid of anything. He never truly processed the word fear until he began losing close allies, brothers in arms..He was afraid of someone he cared for dying. It is said human are social creatures, but how would he fall into that category? Would he fall under the machine, or the man. It was Ironic that cortana wasn't human but she had more of a personality than him, while he was full human and never really did Joke. But that was then...

But he loved her. He tried to learn love or even attachment, he however learned it when Cortana died and felt grief. He learned grief is when you lose someone you love... He had known love all along. Now, summing up his courage John lifted his head after concluding his answer...

The answer that would define his future...

Their future...

"Tsunade.." John said gently. Tsunade looked up and asked.

"Ye-"

She was cut off when their lips met. John rolled his head to the side as he kissed Tsunade. Tsunade followed the action and wrapped her arms around his neck while John around her waist. John knew the outcomes of this beginning of their serious relationship, but he had never felt more alive in his life. The heat in the kiss, Tsunade's lip texture was almost like kissing a cloud. Tsunade was feeling john's rather impressive back with her hands, tasting the sake in his breathe, and she wrapped a leg around his waist to add more heat. She kissed back aggressively while John kissed with sincerity... The stayed in this position until John moved over towards the couch and let Tsunade sit on top of him while continuing to kiss him...

Their earlier conversation was replaced by a physical conversation.

The aroma of sake was intense that night... But the new heated smell replaced the sake and took over the bar that morning as fireworks continued to explode outside for hours...

**TRAILER VI**

_"There are no secrets to success. It is the result of preparation, hard work, and learning from failure."_

_-Collin Powell_

_**[October 10/ 10PM]**_

The engines of the G79H-TC/MA Pelican roared as it cut through the sky like a knife and over trees that sent them swaying. Who was that masked man? The man who had killed Biwako Sarutobi and the nurse was around 5 foot seven, lightly tanned skin, and a very groggily voice. Other than that, there was no distinguishing marks... But the orange and black striped mask would forever be etched into John's memories. How he had gotten past John's sensors was a mystery, how he had singlehandedly fought him and Minato was suspicious... and how he would've known the exact location of the birth only raised John's awareness to a destructive threat level. He was currently above the Land of earth after that man's attack had sent him here.

That move he had produced however to send John miles away... what was that? Some sort of teleportation Jutsu? Some Dojutsu? It made John agitated knowing he had been taken out so easily, and without much effort on the man's part. It was not normal for John or Minato to be caught off guard like that, since they had both kept the place hidden to so well, someone must have disclosed it. But who? Hiruzen maybe? No, he wouldn't do this to the Hokage. Danzo? While he would take extreme measures for the well-being of Konoha, there wasn't anything safe about releasing one of the strongest tailed beasts in a Village. John himself would never reveal information... But who?

But right now that was the least of John's worries... Kushina was in danger of releasing the nine tailed fox onto Konoha at it's most vulnerable, and her and Minato's child's life is in danger. He had two options that could very well define his life's future and the rest of the world.

Option 1: Head straight for Konoha to warn everyone of the oncoming attack by one of the legendary tailed beasts... it was looking like the best plan at the moment considering he would have a better chance at reducing casualties and having more room to face this kyuubi. It was priority one considering his main objective was defending humanity, and considering the results of leaving the nine tailed fox to wander, Villages would want to capture it and add it to their arsenal. No one would be crazy enough to fight it, let alone contain it.

Option 2: Try to locate Minato and Kushina and possibly find an alternate way to stop the Kyuubi from being released. This mission was seemed orthodox to chief, he was raised to protect and aid his comrades from the very beginning, it was Mendez himself who told him his priorities were to follow orders and to their lives. But the lives of almost two hundred thousand were on the line... It was something John was gray and white about. But if that man was still there he could possibly retry that traveling Jutsu, and who knows where it could send him next time. This was a battle that he would surely lose without question. But Should he go back and try to rescue Kushina and try to stop the Kyuubi from being released? Even though he had no knowledge on Fuinjutsu, or even mold any chakra. He would basically be walking into battle without a weapon. Kushina even said herself Jinchuriki's couldn't survive when the beast was removed. But due to the Uzumaki's longevity, there was a slim chance Kushina would make it. However, Mito Uzumaki didn't survive...But John had never truly studied their genes to even care or understand.

Warn Konoha...It was his beacon of hope. It was a village he had protected for more than 11 years and had accepted him with open arms... Sort of. But the fact of the matter was Konoha was a city full of innocents, who bared no sin's and most certainly didn't deserve the wrath of the Kyuubi No Yoko. Who could devastate valleys as if they were his playroom. Madara Uchiha had nearly won the first shinobi world war with the Kyuubi's power but was ultimately defeated by his equal Hashirama Senju.

Or save Kushina?The choices would never be easy, a soldier was to make compromises for the better of freedom. John had a relationship with Kushina like father and daughter with her. He had promised her mother he would protect her. He had also promised someone he'd protect and take care of her and be there for her child as its grand-uncle when he was born... Letting her die would make him no better than Del Rio was during the Didact's invasion... He would abandon someone who relied on from day one. All of those meaningful promises would mean nothing if he had let her and her son die. Even though John never had any contacts with any sort of children let alone a baby, this baby was his grand-nephew. The only other family he had left...

But Konoha was a heavily populated area containing thousands of citizens who would be killed if the kyuubi had struck. He would have had a choice to stop it the devastation and destruction. But he had to remain loyal to Minato... and to Kushina...But Tsunade was in Konoha, and so was Shimenawa. He couldn't let down his own family and he couldn't let down the village no matter what. Minato even followed this philosophy to it's fullest potential and would never deny the villages safety... Not even for his family.

John squinted his eyes behind his visor before growling. Making choices without the order was nauseating...and life and death situations concerning your family was just as nostalgic when losing someone... He began turning the tiller 80 degrees left towards Konoha like a bat out of hell. The engines roared to near screaming point and everything outside seemed like a blur. John had the engines on full power, when he glanced at the speed he was moving at 1109 mph. The Pelican was able to move faster due to technical upgrades and losing most of the armor and using more lightweight sealing.

He sent a message toward Hiruzen Sarutobi on voice control. He switched the button on and waited for an answer.

It was almost gut wrenching to wait for more than two minutes... So John waited...

And waited..

And waited..

And waited..

And waited..

And waited..

And waited..

And waited..

And waited..

And waited..

And waited..

And waited..

**And waited..**

Around five grueling minutes of waiting for nothing, John decided to send a message manually as the seconds could literally shatter the world. He decided to record himself and send a wireless message after he installed voice mailing instant messaging in the village that had helped tremendously.

"Lord third, this is "Spartan" resignation number 0113117, an unknown man attacked me, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Biwako Sarutobi, exactly seven minutes ago and has released the Kyuubi. Repeat, the kyuubi has been released and will be released into the village of Konoha no Sato... Evacuate Konoha immediately. E.T.A, 1 minute This is not a drill... I would also recomend not announcing this to Konoha.. Its just a thought.." John said as he switched off the communication with a "CLICK" and he clenched his teeth at his choice... He had a heavy feeling inside his throat and his jaw trembled slightly inside his helmet. He knew he would regret his decision for as long as he lived... But he had no choice. He blinked his eyes and growled when he saw he was two minutes away from Konoha. He added more pressure to the power of the motors and raced forward creating a long cry from the engines as he disappeared in a blast... ..

John noticed the inside of his mask felt slightly damp, but kept his eyes trained on the sky..

John would help defend Konoha from the kyuubi, then race towards Kushina... Even if it killed him.

_(5 minutes later)_

John's pelican glided through the air at top speed and came to a halt when he noticed he was already there above the Hokage monuments. He flew right over the village toward the main gate and began to notice Konoha was as empty as a graveyard. Usually Konoha was glistening with citizens on a 24 hour day to day basis... But now looked very dark. He slowed down and nearly lurched forward noticing he nearly went out of Konoha's main perimeter. He shook his head trying to regain his bearings and saw something that wasn't good.

Hundreds... no thousands of Shinobi were spilling out of the village, and thousands of civilians were already in the forest. Many of them were still in pajamas and carrying luggage with lanterns. Shinobi were sending the civilians through a trail that lead toward an underground bunker that was nearly a mile into the planet. John had suggested building it to protect civilians during war... and it looked like it was a good idea. Because due to several raids from both the covenant and Kumo, he had suggested to the civilian council of improving Konoha's overall protection. Danzo along with the vast majority of the civilian council approved of it, and began to work on a bunker. The bunker itself went as far down as 1,603 meters into the planet's crust and supplied enough room for the entire village... Times 3.

Johns pelican came to a hover right above the civilians who looked up in astonishment after hearing the engines stop right above them. He switched to landing mode and descended quite quickly as Civilians moved away fast as they saw one of John's vehicles land on the ground causing an up rise of leaves and dust. The top hatch opened with a hiss and John leaped out with a swift leap impacting the dirt. He observed the area noticing the civilians leave quickly toward the trail. They were in a hurry to leave...

Maybe his message got through?

He turned toward a group of ANBU who stood silently.. and the Third Hokage who was in his combat outfit that consisted of a metal samurai styled helmet, tight black battle suit, wrist guards, sandals, and a staff on his back. He walked up to John with a full authority of appearance and said. "Spartan, we received your distress signal. As soon as I heard it we evacuated quickly as possible with over 70% of the village out..." Hiruzen said with a stone cold expression, He was worried for his wife... But the villages safety came first. He then approached chief and whispered, "Is it true...has it escaped?" He asked knowing very well the well being of Hidden leaf was hanging in the balance...

"Yes." Chief admitted, feeling a wave of guilt knowing he couldn't have stopped it.

"And Biwako... What has come of her?" Sarutobi panicked very lightly as he looked into John's visor. "With all due respect sir, we don't have time for this. I need to stop the Kyuubi before it wreaks havoc on the planet." Chief delivered as the Anbu next to the Hokage were not saying a word in chief saying"KYUUBI". But secretly, they knew of it, they were keeping this a secret from the public.

Before the two men could discuss more, there was a strong release of Ki into the crowd sending several unpleasant feelings down everyone's spine. Hiruzen also felt the same familiar feeling of chakra before noticing a dust trail in the distance... He squinted his eyes along with the massive crowd who were also intrigued by the sudden appearance...

Before seeing his student Jiraiya come sprinting into the distance panting. He was wearing a dark green shirt kimono, dark green pants, hand guards, a red hatori with two yellow symbols on both sides, and red wooden sandles. He quickly stopped in front of the crowd like a post with a mock salute.

"I got here.. _(Pant,Pant)_...As fast as I could old man." Jiraiya exclaimed as he was dripping with sweat and panting from the hundred mile run. He had never run that fast in years...No, scratch that. He hadn't run that fast in about 7 months when Tsunade was having her Mood swings. She had nearly mauled chief when he forgot to put a coaster down on the table when drinking.

Never again would that happen...

"You're late," John commented before noticing he smelled like sake."And you seem to have enjoyed yourself earlier from the smell Jiraiya."

Jiraiya fumed before slowly walking up to John. "I JUST RAN ALMOST 100 MILES JUST TO GET HERE! SO I'M ALREADY HERE! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!" Jiraiya roared as the crowd sweatdropped at his antics.

Even though he was bad-ass... he also had his episodes now and then that resulted in his status downfall.

"We do not have the time for this." The aging Hiruzen muttered as John listened to the crickets in the, night and seeing if anything was coming. They claimed from the size and density of the Kyuubi's chakra,was so potent that you could feel it from miles away. It was also very toxic to the touch from history logs concerning a warning sign if the Kyuubi had ever appeared again. Kushina had never tried to perfect her Jinchuriki powers or even attempt at trying to use them. She abhorred the beast inside of her and wanted nothing to do with it. However she gained a rapid healing ability from the Kyuubi's chakra, but had hid it so very well no one suspected her of being a Jinchuriki... Everyone except Chief.

"Jiraiya, we need to escort the villagers as far away to the west as possible." John said as he tightened the grip on the "Package" attached to his lower back. Jiraiya looked at Hiruzen with a annoyed look and said."You called me here for crowd control didn't you, you senile bastard?" Hiruzen paid no mind and ordered the ANBU to assist a family over by the main gate. Jiraiya then looked back at chief with a solemn expression as he began to get more serious

"Where is he?" John looked toward the west with a blank expression. He knew who he was asking for and what he was about to do. He looked back at Jiraiya and answered."We were attacked by someone in the west shelter..Maybe you can-

_POOOOF_

John looked to where Jiraiya was standing and saw no one was there but an outline created in a smoke cloud. John deduced that he had disappeared via body flicker technique. Which wasn't any surprise since Minato was his student and as Hokage, Jiraiya had an obligation to uphold, and that was defending his once student... and godson.

Hiruzen looked back at John an pressured. "You have to get to work, John. Lives depend on it." Hiruzen said with venom in his voice as he jumped away toward Konoha. John knew when someone was in denial, and Hiruzen was drowning in it. He was having having some very severe anxiety from not knowing the condition of his wife. In master chiefs mind he knew Biwako was dead. Struck in the Jugular with a Kunai, even if she did survive the strike she would've bled out within 2 minutes considering the situation. But things had been going too fast to happen...

"Spartan." An ANBU said gaining Johns attention. "And then what? How are we going to stop..It?" John turned his attention to the ANBU more carefully who revealed himself to be Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi wore a sleeveless black zip up shirt with black pants, black sandals, bandage wrap around his right thigh, a pouch around his back, and a tanto in its sheathe. He was currently standing next to a medic nin with a worried expression on her face. When John looked more closely he could see the medic nin had brown hair that went down toward her shoulders, slim frame, brown eyes, purple marks on her cheeks, and wearing a standard medic nin uniform with a flack jacket and gray sleeveless undersuit. Kakashi had grown in the last 2 years and had been in ANBU with Rin Nohara at the time since the "incident" involoving Iwa. Rin had been training with her skills in medical Ninjutsu to the fullest and became Tsunade's personal assistant during few missions. She had also been training her skills with using Isobu and had been making very excelling progress.

"Kakashi, Rin." John said as he was approached by both. "Hi.. Its been a while." Run said looking up at John with a kind smile. He nodded and returned the gesture. "It has..."

He looked around and noticed someone was missing, odd. "Where's Obito?" He asked in a curious tone.

"He said he was stuck in Kumo with all of the old women who needed help crossing the unfinished roads." Rin said with a sigh. She was trying to maintain a relationship with him even though he had so many excuses all the time...

John nodded in understanding... slightly. Before noticing everyone in Kakashi's age group were leaving into the forest as well. He saw Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and several others that he couldn't remember though. "Is that what I think it is?" Danzo questioned as he approached the weapon cautiously. He had seen this used only once ten years prior when used on Iwa. He had wanted to know the secret of the "Nuke" as master chief had called it. But chief replied that Danzo had no clearance to the weapon...

No one did... Not even himself. Every village head had wanted this weapon and would arrange marriages, money trades, and land trades for exchange...

But John didn't give them a split eye second of considering it.

"No its not Danzo." John claimed as he held it up and showed it had Minato's signature Hirashin seal on the bomb. Kakashi examined it before shaking his head slightly. "So let me get this straight, you plan on dropping a..."He whispered the next part,"Nuke, on the nine tails?" He finished while Rin looked at johns visor waiting for an answer. She was nearly having a heart attack considering Kushina, and her sensei were in a life and death situation, and their child was in harms clutches. She had offered to fight against the Kyuubi if it had escaped, but was reminded she had to follow village regulations and be sent to the forest for back up...

Danzo however was more anxious for the Nuke, since the last time it was used, Iwa was in the midst of still rebuilding but having to move location elsewhere due to an unknown sickness. This Nuke could save Konoha, and could very well as destroy it at the same time. he had voted the approval of the weapon at the meeting before and also gained approval. Suddenly, Danzo simply left while being escorted by the ANBU. John then looked at Kakashi and said.

"Its not the best plan or approach, but its all we've got, and besides. We know what to do since last time." Chief said making Rin flinch. After her powers went out of control years before during the Third war and Kushina was the only one able to do the necessary seals to stop it, Rin began training to her fullest, hoping nothing like that would ever happen again. She felt Kakashi place a hand on her shoulder and lead her to the safe zone as more Shinobi entered the village, evacuating more citizens from the conflicted area. More and more families were speaking emitting a large roar of panic from the citizens. They were afraid of what was going on and asking more and more questions on why they were leaving. But the Attack of the Kyuubi was to be made an SS class secret, saying it would spur panic and make things go into chaos. So it was to be a drill as a cover up.

A single chuunin shinobi appeared in front of Hiruzen and said. "Lord third, everyone was accounted for except the Uchiha. Their entire compound is empty." The shinobi said making Hiruzen narrow his eyes. John too felt something dwell within the pit of his stomach. The Uchiha clan were a group of shady shinobi who specialized in their legendary dojutsu the Sharingan. John had wanted to know more of the famed eye... But it was too great a secret for some "chakraless no body". As he was lectured by the current head of the Uchiha clan.

He and the Uchiha clan had a very rough history, so did the rest of the village however. He had been spoken to the Uchiha clan by being accepted as it's member for a trade of armor and special protective services. He would also be given a single woman to wed from the Uchiha clan if these offers were met... But John reminded that he would only give out special bio-foam packs to necessary injured.. nothing more. Which made him receive the cold shoulder from the shady clan.

And Tsunade threatened to castrate him if he ever cheated on her. Which was enough to convince John since he had gotten Tsunade pregnant and vowed to take full responsibility...

The kyuubi would have to be sealed inside a human sacrifice with the death god seal... And since he never knew the technique... Minato, and Jiraiya would have to perform it. He looked at the villagers who continued to pour into the forest and away from the village itself, carrying lanterns and anything they could haul with them...

Many were citizens, some very tired children cradling to their parents wanting to return to sleep, many were business owners carrying many supplies and lanterns...

John then felt a hitch in the atmosphere... Like it was too dense...

It was warm that night with a breeze, considering it was October... the 10th to be exact.

"It's almost here." John thought, He aimed his direction towards the Pelican and began to climb in. He looked back at the Shinobi watching him and said in a full voice. "Keep the civilians toward the forest, they'll provide shelter..." John stepped inside the Pelican, closed the hatch, and activated it hover systems. The engines came to life as leaves swirled underneath the boosters and warm air escaped the back, the inside controls lit up showing thousands of different buttons and switches. The villagers being escorted stopped for a moment to observe the odd machine but were urged to go forward by the ANBU. John pulled back the release of the landing gear, and the Pelican began to ascended into the night sky overlooking Konoha. He surged forward as he switched to jet mode and began sailing across the sky like a bird.

John paid attention to the streets below, or anything coming into the distance that looked anything like a giant ageless demon bijuu fox. He saw the Hokage monument where it displayed the four Hokage's faces proudly. It was night so the main features of the faces were obscured by darkness, but small details could be made out by the moon's light...

The Pelican made a 180 degree turn and began to fly higher and get a better vantage. John merely blinked and remained calm however when a sudden beeping warning of an unknown fluctuation appeared on the lower left part of the radar about 40 kilometers north. he could see a few villagers left in the city hiding or trying to find other ways of escaping the soon to be war zone of the nine tails. John automatically knew who it was however... he pressed the com link in between him and konoha's top Jounnin and head of the Senju Clan...Nawaki Senju.

John had received letters every now and then from his brother-in-law about being elected to the council, and had been training his Moukoton abilities to expand Konoha's overall village boundaries. John pressed the button on the dashboard of the button system and waited for a response. A buzzing was heard as it tried to connect through.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...And bring them toward the front lines, and send them to the forest." A sharp voice said on the other line.

"Nawaki." Chief acknowledged.

"Huh?... Jo-Uh... Spartan? Is that you?" Nawaki asked with a surprised tone. He hadent seen or heard from John in years. 2 years to be exact. Of course he would send letters to him but he would never return any, but his sister claimed with his way of traveling he never had enough time to sit down and pay attention to them. He would constantly hear about the master chiefs missions in Kiri after dealing with its "bloody mist" type of ruler. Taking one mission after the other for months, making him seem like he was addicted to taking missions. He had also heard from his sister Tsunade from time to time telling about her travels, and not much from Shime other than a drawing or two saying "LUV U" in that adorable baby writing.

Nawaki had even counted the missions and the pay John should have earned. John had appeared more than 22 years ago... Nawaki thinks. John had completed 1,090 S-rank missions, 121,897 A-rank missions, 98,464 B-rank missions, 898,457 C-rank missions, but no D-rank missions however. But the most abnormal thing about chief, was he wouldn't stop taking missions. He would sometimes be forced by the civilian council to take a paid leave, or face drastic consequences.

But, John was an unconventional stand-by Jonin with no legal attachment to the village, he could do as many missions as he wanted to. Which had been said by Danzo Shimura, the war hawk.

"Yes, it is." John clarified to the surprised Nawaki.

"Its good to hear from you again." Nawaki replied with great enthusiasm.

"Likewise." John confirmed over the sound of the engines.

"I can see you from here, that's good. Right now." Nawaki said in a more serious tone, reunions can be held later."The north end of Konoha is held by the Nara clan, the east side is held by the Akimichi clan, the south side is held by the Yamanaka clan, and the west side would have been held by the Uchiha clan but due to their absence it's being held by the Hyuuga clan lead by Hisashi Hyuuga." Nawaki finished the status report. "But what's the main plan? Since we can't kill it?" Nawaki asked with great worry.

"We need to push it toward the Nara clan forest. It leads toward Yugakure were the defense line is." John proclaimed. "Whats plan B? Nawaki questioned and feeling a cold draft in the air. "We attack the Kyuubi with everything we've got... then I drop a Nuke in it's mouth and blow it from the inside." John confirmed to Nawaki over the radio. He had to make such less than stellar plan with only a time of 10 minutes. It wasn't good, but there wasn't any time to argue, and from the sound on the silent radio, Nawaki wasn't arguing...

"But you said the Nuke wont-

"Minato's Flying thunder god technique is on the bomb, we just have to hold out long enough for the blast to carry it over the village." John accounted while arming the Nuke that was sitting on his lap.

"Can you get a contact through with Minato?" John said over the speaker with his same gravelly voice.

"Negative." Nawaki replied over with a grim tone.

"Also, you've been given approval by the Nara's for the forest plan, though they want you to pay for the damages." Nawaki uttered the last part since he didn't want to give the bad news to Chief. But

John didn't really care, he was currently worth over 66,000,000 Ryo within three nations and currently had funds for the next fifty years. He had enough money to buy Suna, but he didn't have any interest in that deathtrap.

"And how many people are in the city now?" John asked with heavy caution fearing for any fatality rates for it citizens. "I've sent a few ANBU teams into the populated districts and so far they've only been able to recover a handful of villagers left in the city. Now if we have another 5 minutes we can-

**POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

While John had been listening to the battle plan analysis, a massive explosion of smoke erupted so high in the air that John's PELICAN was caught in it's blast. He automatically switched gears from Jet mode to hover mode so he wouldn't crash into any buildings. All John could see was pure blackness outside the cockpit of the pelican except for the button lights that lit up the inside of it.

"Spartan!" Nawaki yelled in worry for his friend. " JOHN!" Nawaki began yelling over the speaker. From the sound of his voice he sounded quite worried and not in any terms calm. He had Just seen John's pelican ship disappear in the massive smoke cloud and it had yet to appear on the other side of it.

"Nawaki, status report." Chief ordered since this could be it...

"Right! All forces on each side are ready, lord third is leading first and second division, Kenji Yuhi is directing third and fourth division, and I'm in charge of directing fifth and sixth. We're now covered on all sides awaiting lord thirds order." Nawaki finished as he along with a good few thousand Shinobi buckled their gear together, and gathered as much Chakra to release a devastating attack on the nine tails.

John in the meantime kept the PELICAN at a still hover and began to let the smoke clear around the outer rim. He was currently armed with M8C Grindell/Galilean Nonliner Cannon witch could travel around 299,792,458 meters per second and could cause massive breaches in assault covenant carriers, 2 M410 Dual Heavy Machine guns with a high automatic firing rate, and one massive GAU/53 70mm MBHRC Autocannon that could level a small village with two slugs...

But this would prove to be ineffective against the Kyuubi no yoko..John began to swerve the PELICAN backwards out of the blinding smoke to gain a better eye view of the situation. But suddenly, a low and long growl was heard... But John knew it wasn't the engine. It sounded too rugged, the engines had been straight and clean...

John looked forward and saw a red glow behind the smoke that clouded his vision. It started as an dark low light, but began to get brighter and brighter to the point it lit up the cockpit of John's pelican... It continued to grow as the smoke cleared up more and more giving him the sight of a massive eye...

The eye was outlined with black fur that was surrounded by orange fur. It held an intense rage like expression that could be held as an indescribable fear for anyone who was unlucky enough to look into them. But chief was different, when he saw the massive red eyeball he took notice of something that took a split second to register in his mind. Something that made his stomach churn...

The Kyuubi's eye was a sharingan.

A full dojutsu...

While it didn't hold the exact resemblance of the original sharingan dojustu, it was a very accurate look-alike. The only difference it held was the tomoe's were longer on one side. Other than that... Perfect..

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

John could only look up at the monstrous nine tails itself as its tails swished back and fourth. An evil aura of orange appeared around the kyuubi, creating a hellish looking appearance of the bijuu was around a couple hundred feet tall, nearly 6 buildings wide, had razor sharp claws that could slice through the earth as if it were butter, and a massive jaw lined with sharp teeth. The Kyuubi looked down at the Pelican with a burning rage expression and growled with its piercing gaze...

John took a deep breathe, furrowed his eyebrows behind his visor, and returned the look at the Kyuubi who was about ready to try and kill him...

"Nawaki... Now."

And that's when all **hell** broke loose...

**Trailer VII**

_"I respectfully decline the invitation to join your hallucination."_

_-Scott Adams_

**[13 years after Nine tails attack]**

"Spartan, I presume?" A voice that contained malice, rang through the metal halls of Johns armory.

Now, John had imagined his base would have been empty counting for his family, but instead he finds a medium height man with orange spiky hair, pale skin, piercings, purple eyes with black rings in them, a crossed out Ame headband, a black cloak with a red cloud symbol with a white outline, shinobi sandals, and with a emotionless expression that read he was on business.

He wasn't alone though.

Next to him was a beautiful woman with dark lavender hair in a single bun on the left side with a paper flower, bright orange eyes, pale skin, slender frame, same black coat with a red cloud, and a single piercing under her bottom lip. She currently looked detached from reality, like she wasn't all there listening. Or she was being held accountable for something she looked guilty of.

The two stood directly in the middle of John's armory with calm statures and expressions, almost like they held every right to be there. John however was very alarmed on how they slipped past his security, Tsunade, Shime, and were able to gain access to one of the most heavily guarded base within his home that resided deep within the Land of Fire...

Well, in all said together, it made him rather tense to see two unknown individuals in his home.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" John said in a warning tone as he stood still with his hands gripping the holstered pistol... waiting for a response from the unknown pair.

"We have come to offer a proposition within a group who strive for tranquility." The orange haired man said in a deep voice. "We need your strength and technology to reach that objective. All we need is your approval for assistance in missions, and you can be free with your own obligations." The man finished as John level the strength on the butt of the magnum, but not allot.

"You didn't answer my question...How. Did. You. Get. In. Here?" John said through the speaker of his helmet with a humorless tone. He wasn't in the mood for meaningless riddles and innuendos at the moment. The orange haired man closed his purple eyes before saying breathlessly. "I am a god with many gifts up my sleeve, I can do anything as I please. Finding this base took a long period of time... Getting inside it though was easy." The orange haired man claimed as he walked slowly forward and the woman followed slowly behind.

So he thought he was a god...

How adorable.

"Now what is your answer?" The orange haired man continued to pester. John gripped the pistol again and was about ready to pull it when he realized it was stuck. He pulled harder.

Nothing.

Again.

Still nothing.

"Why should I join you?" John questioned as he kept tugging on his pistol. Not because he would join this man. No way in hell would he associate himself with some self proclaimed god. Skilled since this man was able to bypass security several thousand years out of his league... The pistol on his side still wasn't moving for some reason. He tried exerting much force to it but finally was able to budge it... An inch.

The orange haired man simply blinked and the pistol in Johns thigh, went flying in a different direction, flying across the hall and up against a wall where it gave out a loud "CLANG" John looked at the pistol down the hall that stuck to the metal, before looking at the orange haired man and said.

"What are you?" John questioned the telepathic... Or magnet Jutsu of some sort.

"A god... Simply...A god." The man said once more. Then the blue haired woman finally spoke up.

"You may not remember this, but we have crossed paths before." She claimed while John was trying to coordinate a plan to detain these two missing nin so he could interrogate them, and turn them into the authorities. "Back in Amegakure, the three children. Do you remember now?" The woman claimed he knew them, but chief never remembered any children in Ame...

Wait.

"My name is Konan... Now do you remember?" Konan said further. "Vaguely, but should I care?" John questioned with his muscles tense as she stood directly infrnt of him.

"You do remember that our country...and people were dying..."

"Every country was dying in that **war**."

"Our's suffered the worst."

"I tried to help."

"But nothing came of it. While you did indeed stop the war, only the good died." Konan said with her bland tone. Now that John continued to observe her features, it was all coming back to him now slowly.. A little girl with blue hair, a little boy with orange spikey hair, and a red head with hair that covered his face. And all three of them were standing in the rain. Jiraiya had taken them in for training, and only leaving Tsunade and Orochimaru to be escorted to Konoha. He wasn't heard from in 2 years... But it looks like Jiraiya's past student's had returned... Except one though.

"Let me ask you this Spartan... What do you strive for?" The orange haired man questioned making John raise an eyebrow behind the orange visor.

"What?"

"What is your goal... I'm curious."

John thought for a moment on why he would answer this fools question... But he didn't know what he was capable of so he decided to play along before answering. "To..exploit my usefulness for humanity and protection. Why?"

"It would seem we have the same goal then."

"And that would be peace... Everlasting peace." The orange haired man lectured. "For nearly hundreds of years human have continuously killed each other in a war to never end, never cease, never stop. It would continue for as long as we lived...Humans were meant to never understand each other's philosophies. Do you see where I'm coming to Spartan, or shall I repeat myself." The orange haired man continued. "But in order to achieve this... we need you." He finished as he closed his purple eyes."Why do you want me for your cause though?" John asked in spite of not joining this terrorist cell from the sound of it. He had been given many invitations to groups in the past... And most of them had the same ideology."Your gifts are your own, you can hold yourself in battle without the use of Chakra and," he said as he looked around the base observing the metal walls, listening to all the beeping, seeing the flashing lights down the hall on a massive keyboard, before looking back at John."Have an array of Superior technology at your arsenal... It would benefit greatly to our cause."

"Who are you, and what cause?" John finally took a step forward getting tired of the constant rambling and arguing. The orange haired man simply stood their taking in all the opportunity... and said the next few sentences very carefully.

"My name is Pain, The god of Amegakure, and leader of Akatsuki. We are striving for peace..We are the equalizer to conflict." Pain declared with a grave tone making John less than pleased and finally came to the conclusion that he had heard enough

"I won't join your group.. Now leave." He ordered with a cold tone.

"Is that Your final answer Spartan?" Pain asked slowly with a withered tone and took a few steps forward making the room slightly tremble from an unknown force...

John felt something wrong and caused him to look toward the his mini map noticing more people were in the room with him. How the hell-

The magnetic force from pain...

..Was interfering with his map frequency...Dammit.

"If you won't join us.."

Three more member in Akatsuki cloaks appeared behind John in a puff of smoke.

A blond haired man with his hair in a ponytail and a scratched out Iwa headband...

A blue skined man with dark blue hair, shark teeth, gills on his cheeks, a massive sword wrapped in cloth strapped to his back, and a scratched out Kiri headband..

A young black haired man with red eyes and a slashed Konoha head band... Itachi Uchiha.

"...Then we shall make you join by force." Pain finished as John looked around in a full circle, and found himself surrounded on all sides by wanted S-rank missing nin...

**END**

**That is a rap everyone. I have been working on the story and planning it now for almost 2 years, and have planned the entire story out until the end. I have to say Tsunade is one of my favorite female characters in Naruto, and I loved Halo so much that I couldn't help myself but pair them. The story itself was a spur of the moment type of thing. The reason why I did this collections of trailers was to give everyone a taste of it... but make you want more. Make you see what's is going to happen in the future. **

**So from what you saw John-117 fought Hanzo the Salmander, the Kyuubi, and several other villains you all know and love... Such as a certain psychotic power hungry alien.**

**Questions will be answered in the story so don't worry. Me and my friend had been planning, writing, and most of all brushing up our knowledge on both franchises so it would fit into place within the cannon. Now I won't hold the story hostage or anything like that so reviews are appreciated and make me happy and the story running at full speed.**

**The first chapter won't be out for a month... Halloween will be the defiant date it will come into play since I have work to do this month. But don't worry... **

**PM me for any ideas or add ons... And the thought of chief using Ninjutsu could happen... **

**Also, Polls for Naruto pairings are up. Send a vote with your review and Ill see what I can do.. and please point out if there are any spelling errors, punctuation errors, or anything wrong so I may work on that. It drives me crazy to see any mistakes!**

**P.S.- Ideas are needed...**

**-Chao**


End file.
